Qm vai ficar com Tenten?
by Thata2005686
Summary: Ela é a mestra das armas, e está na duvida entre o genio da turma, o ultimo membro de um clã e o garoto mais inteligente que já conheceu. Quem vai ficar com ela no final?
1. Eles estudantes

**Tah aí o primeiro capítulo! **

**Não liguem, está meio fraco mesmo...**

* * *

Era o primeiro dia de aula da Tenten. Uma garota tímida, que não conhecia ninguém.

Ela se sentou ao lado de uma garotinha, que também parecia um pouco que insegura. Ao seu lado, senta um garoto. Ela olha para ele. "Esses olhos... Ele só pode ser do clã Hyuga!" Tenten pensou.

-Tenten! Preste atenção na aula!

Era o Iruka sensei. Sem ela perceber, ele já tinha começado a escrever e estava olhando para ela.

-Já que você sabe tanto, venha para a frente da sala dar aula no meu lugar!

-Ahn? Não professor! Eu não sei... É meu primeiro dia...

-Então, se um dia quiser ser chunin, preste atenção na aula! E peça para alguém te emprestar o que eu já passei!

-Eu empresto sensei!

Ela olhou para cima. Era o garoto mais esquisito que ela já viu em toda sua vida. Mesmo assim, começou a copiar a lição do caderno dele.

* * *

Mais tarde...

-Obrigada.

-De nada...

-A propósito, meu nome é Tenten.

-Prazer, meu nome é Rock Lee.

Tenten sorriu. O achara estranho, mas era bom ter amigo novo.

* * *

Passou-se algum tempo. Tenten fez amizade com a menina, que se chamava Konan. Tenten comentou com ela:

-Você viu que garoto lindo?

-Vi.

-Pois é... Eu queria saber o nome dele!

-Eu também!

-O nome dele é Neji Hyuga.

Elas olham para trás. Era Lee.

-Ah sim... Konan, esse é meu amigo, Lee.

-Prazer... – Konan não parecia muito interessada no garoto.

-Bom, tocou o sinal. Tenten, gostaria de ir embora comigo?

-Ah não... Eu vou à casa da Konan hoje.

-Ah... Tudo bem então.

Na casa de Konan...

-Hump, que amigo esquisito esse seu hein?

-É, eu sei... mas aquele Neji é um gatinho, né?

Uhum...

* * *

Alguns anos depois...

Tenten está chorando.

-Que foi Tenten? – perguntou Konan.

-Eu gosto do Neji...

-Ah é? Eu também gosto dele.

-Então acho que somos inimigas a partir de agora.

* * *

Alguns anos depois, todos se graduaram na academia.

No dia seguinte, Tenten estava indo para a escola saber quem estava no seu grupo. No caminho, encontrou Konan.

-Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui! – disse Konan.

-Hum, vejo que passou... Pensei que ia ficar retida... – disse Tenten apertando o passo.

-É você também... Pensei que não ia passar! – apertou o passo também. E as duas saíram correndo.

Rock Lee entrou na sala e logo deu de cara com Neji. Os dois não eram inimigos, mas não se davam muito bem.

Tenten e Konan entraram na sala. Rock Lee olha instantaneamente para Tenten, mas ela (e todas as garotas) estavam olhando para o Neji. Rock Lee logo percebeu e começou a discutir com o Neji, subindo em uma mesa em frente ao mesmo.

O garoto que estava em frente a eles se espreguiçou e bateu nas costas do Lee.

-Desculpa... Hã?

Quando olhou para trás, levou um susto: Lee e Neji estavam se beijando!

-Lee! Seu... Seu yaoi!

-Eu não sou yaoi! Empurraram-me! – Lee disse, soltando de Neji.

-Humpf, mesmo que eu fosse, quem disse que eu ia ficar com um cara tão idiota como ele?

-O que você falou?

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Então entra o Iruka e diz:

-Agora parem de conversar. Vocês foram separados em 10 grupos. Cada grupo é formado por 2 garotos e 1 garota. Agora direi os grupos. Grupo um: Rock Lee... Tenten...

-Aê caí no grupo da Tenten! – disse Lee.

-Eu caí no grupo do Lee? – disse Tenten desapontada.

-E... Neji Hyuga.

-Aê, eu caí no grupo do Neji! – disse Tenten.

-Eu caí no grupo do Neji? – disse Lee desapontado.

* * *

-Aê, eu caí no grupo do Neji! - disse Tenten

-Eu não ficaria feliz se fosse você; ele é muito estranho!

-Estranho? Olha esse nosso sensei! ele é esquisito!

Próximo episódio: o treinamento


	2. O Treinamento

**Tah aih galera, mais um capitulo! **

**Espero que vocês gostem...**

* * *

Iruka marcou um dia para cada grupo se reencontrar.

Quando Tenten chegou, Lee e seu novo sensei já estavam na sala.

-Tenten, você e o senhor Hyuga estão atrasados.

-Mas aqui estou.

Todos olham para a porta. Neji estava encostado nela, olhando para todos, inclusive para Tenten.

-Bom, já que todos estão aqui, eu posso me apresentar: meu nome é Gai, serei o novo sensei de vocês.

-Ah... Prazer! – Tenten cumprimentou.

-Prazer sensei... – Neji disse sem tirar os olhos de Tentem.

-Bom, eu já te cumprimentei...

-Bem, vocês vão começar o treinamento. Vamos. – e eles foram para fora. – agora vocês são Genins, me falem um pouco sobre vocês. Falem seus nomes, o que vocês gostam, o que odeiam e seus caminhos ninjas. Tenten, quer começar?

-Sim, sensei! Meu nome é Tenten, eu gosto de... – ela ficou envergonhada – eu gosto do... Neji... -.- eu odeio o... – Lee – e meu sonho é ser uma grande senin como a lendária Tsunade!

-Muito bem! Neji, quer falar?

Ele virou a cara.

-Eu, sensei!

-Fala Lee.

-Meu nome é Rock Lee, eu amo varias coisas, não odeio nada e meu sonho é que todos me reconheçam como um grande ninja um dia, mesmo não sabendo nem genjutsu ou ninjutsu. Isso é tudo para mim.

-Muito bem, se você treinar muito, vai conseguir seu sonho.

-Hump, isso é impossível, sensei. Um ninja de verdade sabe usar técnicas avançadas, ou seja, ninjutsu e genjutsu. Não é possível que Lee se torne alguém importante sem saber nenhum deles.

-Neji... – Tenten se virou para o amado, mas Gai sensei a cortou:

-Muito bem! Neji, quer falar agora?

-Sim, sensei. Meu nome é Neji Hyuga, eu gosto de... – ele olhou para Tenten. – bom, eu gosto de uma pessoa... Odeio a família principal dos Hyuga e meu sonho é estabelecer a paz em Konoha e ter uma família feliz.

E olhou para Tenten, esta percebeu seu olhar e ele desviou.

-Ok então! – Gai sensei quebrou o gelo. – agora vocês vão comigo para a floresta.

Lá dentro...

-Muito bem! A primeira missão de vocês é a seguinte: aqui eu tenho dois guizos. Vocês têm que tentar pegar. O que não conseguir o guizo, não terá almoço. Muito bem, já!

E os três se esconderam.

Então Neji falou para os dois:

-Já sei! Vamos pular em cima dele os três juntos. Então pegamos o guizo e todos almoçamos! É só esperá-lo se distrair... – após algum tempo, ele se distraiu. – agora!

E os três partiram pra cima dele, até ele cair. Então Lee pegou os guizos.

Gai se levantou e disse:

-Meus parabéns! Poucos percebem a real intenção dessa tarefa. Portanto: almoço para os três!

Depois do almoço, eles foram dispensados.

-Tenten, posso acompanhar-te até em casa? – perguntou Lee.

-Não precisa! Eu acompanho.

-Eu aceito **Neji** – Tenten destacou o nome do garoto para deixar bem claro quem ia acompanhá-la.

* * *

-Bom, hoje nós quatro iremos falar com o 3º Hokage para ver nossa próxima missão.

-E qual será? – perguntou Lee.

-Se eu soubesse, não precisaríamos falar com ele, suponho. – disse Tenten. Neji soltou um riso abafado, mas ninguém ouviu. Então eles foram até a sede do governo.

-Bom dia, Gai-sensei e seus alunos. Bom, eu espero que estejam prontos para a missão de vocês. Vocês devem procurar um animal chamado Leão, que se perdeu de sua dona, hoje de manha.

-Ok então! Vamos meus queridos alunos!

E os quatro foram atrás desse tal de "Leão".

Foi quando eles viram algo se mexendo na frente deles.

-Byakugan! – disse Neji. – Como é esse tal "Leão"?

-Ele está identificado com uma fita no pescoço.

-Estou vendo! "Que 'Leão' pequeno..." – pensou Neji. – Tenten, Lee, se preparem para atacar! No três: um...

-Dois... – completou Lee.

-Três! – terminou Tenten. E os três pularam em cima do "Leão", que na verdade era um cachorro.

-Missão cumprida! Vamos voltar para a aldeia!

-Como assim? Esse era o tal de "Leão?"

-Sim!

Os três se entreolharam. Esse é o tipo de missão que eles tinham que receber?

* * *

-Olha aqui! – Neji bateu na mesa do 3º Hokage. – até quando iremos receber essas missões?

-Temos 5 tipos de missões: S, A, B, C e D. Cada uma é predestinada a um nível ninja. Como vocês são novatos, são denominados Genins, e recebem missões nível D e C. Os Chuunins vêem logo acima de vocês, recebendo missões de nível C e B. Os Jonins, nível de elite, recebem missões mais arriscadas, de nível B e A. as missões de nível S são as mais arriscadas, e apenas os Kages e Senins recebem esse tipo de missão. –respondeu Iruka.

-Ok! Mas queremos receber mais difíceis!

-Mais difíceis? Então eu lhes darei uma missão nível C para vocês. Vocês devem levar esse cara até o pais do rio, terra natal dele, onde ele está construindo uma vila.

Apareceu o cara.

-São eles que vão fazer a escolta? Não pode ser por mais velhos?

-Não. A missão que você nos deu seria muito fraca para outros níveis ninja.

-Hum... Então serve esses mesmos.

Os cinco foram até fora da aldeia.

-Sensei... O país do rio não tem aldeia? - perguntou Tenten.

-Não. Neste continente, o que marca a segurança do país é sua aldeia ninja. O país do Rio, por ser pequeno, não estava precisando de aldeia... ou pelo menos até agora.

-Meu país sempre estava pra trás nas guerras; então o Senhor Feudal decidiu que estava na hora de criar uma aldeia.

-Hum... Bom, continuando. Nesse continente, o que dá a força a um país é sua aldeia. Tem 5 aldeias que são as principais: Konoha, Areia, Nevoa, Pedra e Nuvem. Nelas, apenas um shinobi pode ser chamado de Kage, que significa "sombra". Respectivamente, Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage e Raikage, sendo que o Hokage é o mais forte. – Gai parou. – Quietos! Tem alguém nos seguindo!

-Byakugan! – gritou Neji. E foi procurando o inimigo. – Ali!

Antes que falasse, varias kunais voaram em direção a eles. Gai protegeu a todos e jogou as kunais pra longe. Quando voltou, disse ao senhor:

-Você não disse que tinha ninjas atrás de você. Se é assim, essa missão devia ser de nível B. por que não avisou?

-Como eu disse, meu país, de uma hora para outra, precisou construir uma aldeia. Mas antes, nós pedíamos ajuda para o país vizinho, o do Vento. Mas com a construção da vila, não vamos mais precisar da ajuda deles, então o Kazekage ficou furioso com isso. Sobre o dinheiro, me perdoem. O senhor Feudal gastou muito dinheiro para ajudar a construí-la. Se der tudo certo, vocês receberão pagamento extra.

-Oba! – disse Tenten, com brilho nos olhos.

-Hump – resmungou Neji.

-Bom, chegamos, filha!

-Olá. – a filha dele os recebeu com um sorriso. – Tudo bem?

-Tudo – os quatro responderam.

-Eles irão me ajudar na construção da aldeia.

-Hum...

-Não perguntamos; qual será o nome da aldeia? – perguntou Neji.

-Não sabemos ainda; vamos decidir até o termino da mesma.

-Interessante...

* * *

-Hoje irá continuar o treinamento de vocês; com certeza, vocês aprenderam a usar o chakra na academia, né?

-Sim...

-Mas o que faltou foi vocês aprenderem a controlar o chakra. Se vocês não utilizarem de modo correto, não vai dar certo o jutsu. E o treinamento de hoje vai ser baseado nisso.

-E o que você vai ensinar a gente hoje?

-Simples: subir em arvores. Com apenas os pés.

-Como assim? – perguntaram os três.

-Vocês devem aprender a concentrar o chakra em um ponto do corpo. Mas lembrem-se: deve ser apenas a quantidade necessária. – e concentrou o chakra nos pés e subiu a arvore.

-Nossa... – os três estavam fascinados.

-Agora façam vocês; toda vez que vocês subirem, marquem com uma kunai até onde vocês foram.

E deu uma kunai pra cada. E eles subiram. Neji conseguiu chegar aos primeiros galhos, mas queria mais.

"Hum... Eu parei aqui." E fez um corte com a Kunai, descendo.

* * *

Tenten foi a primeira a subir no topo e foi liberada para cuidar da aldeia.

Uns caras que estavam trabalhando na construção a viram se aproximar.

-Pensamos que estava treinando.

-E estava! Mas eu fui dispensada. E alias, vocês precisam de um guarda-costas.

Os caras resmungaram. Não queriam uma mulher como guarda-costas.

**(Bom, voltando ao treino...)**

Lee não estava conseguindo chegar no segundo galho, mas se esforçava. Neji idem.

-Venham, está ficando tarde. Vamos comer.

-Não! – os dois exclamaram. – Vamos continuar até o fim.

"Esse é o espírito que espero dos meus alunos!

* * *

Finalmente eles chegaram no topo, bem tarde da noite.

-Vamos?

-Agora sim!

Na casa...

-Eles ainda não chegaram? – perguntou Tenten, olhando para o relógio.

-Não. Ficaram treinando até agora.

-Hum... – e ela olhou pela janela. – Chegaram!

Os três olharam para a porta. Lá estavam os dois.

-Ambos chegamos até o topo!

Tenten sorriu.

-Meus parabéns! Agora se sentem e comam!

-Itadakimasu! - e os dois comeram.

* * *

-Olhem! Gente da aldeia da Areia! - disse Gai.

Os três olharam. Ninjas com a bandana da aldeia da areia estavam se aproximando.

-Olha, olha... Ninjas de Konoha... E parece que a maioria são genins...

-Dêem o fora daqui! Deixem este país em paz!

-Claro que não... Vocês acham que meros genins vão estragar nossos planos?

-Eu sou Jonin, e eu que pretendo estragar os planos de vocês! Tenten, Lee, Neji, saiam daqui, agora!

-Ok!

-Boa sorte, sensei... – disse Lee, antes de ir com os amigos.

-Por que vocês não deixam essa aldeia em paz?

-Porque não queremos perder clientes.

-Vocês já pensaram que enquanto a aldeia não estiver pronta, eles ainda vão continuar pedindo coisas para vocês?

-É mesmo! Vamos!

E o grupo foi embora.

Todos na aldeia aplaudiram.

-Em homenagem a vocês, nós vamos batizar a aldeia de Tenten!

-Oba! – Tenten ficou feliz.

* * *

Na volta para casa...

-Que nome bonito para a aldeia, não?

-Voce sabia que seu nome em outra língua quer dizer panda?

"outra língua?" pensou Tenten.

Gai deu risada e os quatro foram para konoha novamente.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o dia em que os senseis falam se seus subordinados podem ou não seguir para o exame Chunin.

-Aqueles que acham que seus subordinados podem seguir em frente, venham para cá.

* * *

Gai sensei reencontrou os três.

-E aí Gai sensei? Quando será o exame chunin?

Gai não responde. Só ficou quieto.

-Sensei? – Tenten e Neji se aproximaram.

-Eu tenho uma péssima noticia para dar a vocês: eu não lhes inscrevi para o exame Chunin.

-O que? – os três perguntaram. – como assim?

-Vocês ainda não estão preparados; para o próximo, acho que será perfeito. Vocês são novos ainda, tem a vida toda pela frente. E vivam o fogo da juventude!

Os três olharam para o sensei. Até quando serão Genins?

* * *

-Por que o Gai-sensei fez isso com a gente? - perguntou Lee

-Calma, Lee! Ano que vem a gente vai prestar o exame! - respondeu Tenten.

-Como você sabe?

-Não lê o roteiro?

-Sua baka! Não era pra falar!

-Ai caramba! é mesmo! Mas olha só... Quem é esse garoto?

-É o último dos Uchiha, Sasuke. - respondeu Neji.

"Hum, que garoto lindo... Mas, espere... Eu gosto do Neji!" pensou Tenten.

"O ultimo dos Uchiha... E esse ao lado dele deve ser o Uzumaki..." pensou Neji.

"Esse é Uchiha? Então deve ser forte... E que garota linda ao lado dele! Acho que vou conseguir esquecer Tenten" pensou Lee.

-Proximo episódio: Exame Chuunin: 1ª fase

**Sobre o que eles estão falando?**

**Descubram no próximo capítulo!  
**


	3. Exame Chuunin: 1ª fase

**Tá aí o 3º capítulo! **

**Pra quem gosta do Grupo 7 do Naruto, esse é um prato cheio...**

* * *

Um ano depois...

-Eu tenho uma ótima noticia para dar a vocês.

-O que? Não nos inscreveu de novo? – perguntou Neji.

-Pelo contrario! Esse ano vocês vão.

-Que ótimo! – os três fizeram coro.

* * *

No prédio dos exames...

-Como assim não podemos entrar? – perguntou Lee. – aqui é a sala de exames!

Ele tentou entrar, mas foi empurrado.

Foi então que Naruto e seu grupo apareceram.

-Hei – disse Sasuke – deixem-nos entrar! Mas espere – ele olhou a placa do andar. – pelo que eu vi, a sala era no 3º andar, e este é o segundo! Um belo truque ilusório, hein?

Quem estava barrando a porta desfez o truque.

-Parabéns, é difícil os novatos perceberem.

O grupo de Neji não estava nem aí; logo se interessaram pelos novatos.

"Hum..." pensou Neji. "Esse aí tem cara de ser Uchiha... E esse aí do seu lado deve ser o Naruto Uzumaki, de quem Hinata me falou."

**-Flashback-**

Conversa entre Hinata e Neji, dois anos atrás.

-Sabe Neji, eu gosto de um garoto... Mas esse garoto não é do meu ano. – disse Hinata.

-Hum... E qual é o nome dele?

-O nome dele é Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hum... Mas disseram que ele é um bobo... E que ele repetiu.

-Eu sei... Mas ele é lindo! E mesmo tendo repetido, ele pode ser um grande ninja!

**-Fim do Flashback-**

"Então ele é o garoto que Hinata gosta... interessante." Pensou Neji.

Tenten olhou para Sasuke. "Que garoto lindo... Mas será que eu gosto dele? Não... Mas eu gosto do Hyuga... ai eu estou confusa..."

Lee olhou para Sasuke. "Esse é o novato numero 1 desse ano... interessante..." e olhou para Sakura. "Que garota linda! Acho que finalmente encontrei alguém que me fizesse esquecer Tenten!"

-Hei você! – disse Neji.

-Eu? – perguntou Naruto.

-Não, o outro.

-Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. Mas dizem que se a gente quer saber o nome de alguém, tem que dizer o nome primeiro.

-Meu nome é Neji Hyuuga.

-Bom, Sasuke, Naruto, vamos. – disse Sakura.

"O novato numero 1 do ano passado e o novato numero 1 desse ano... Me pergunto quem será o melhor..." pensou Tenten.

-Então, vamos... Hei, cadê o Lee? – perguntou Neji.

-Ele estava aqui do meu lado até agora! - respondeu Tenten.

Os três estavam indo para o terceiro andar, quando alguém chama Sasuke. Os três olham. Era Lee.

-Meu nome é Rock Lee, como você disse, tem que falar o nome antes de perguntar do outro não é? Mas eu, novato numero um do ano passado, desafio o novato numero um desse ano!

-Antes de lutar contra Sasuke, você tem que lutar comigo! – disse Naruto, se preparando para a luta.

"Hum vai ser interessante lutar contra ele..."

-Tudo bem, mas você vai perder!

-Você vai ver quem vai perder!

E ele foi dar um soco, mas Lee tentou segurar com a mão, mas não segurou, mas mesmo assim desviou. Naruto foi dar outro soco, mas desta vez ele segurou. Naruto deu um mortal para chutá-lo, mas Lee se assustou e soltou a mão dele, segurando o pé dele. Ele conseguiu soltar e tentou dar um soco, mas Lee segurou de novo e jogou Naruto longe, mas ele voltou. Lee deu um soco nele, nocauteando-o.

-Naruto! – Sakura correu até ele para socorrê-lo.

-Sakura, cuide de Naruto! Que eu cuido dele – Sasuke se aproximou dele.

-Ok! – e os dois saíram do campo de batalha.

Sasuke correu até Lee, mas ele sumiu. Sasuke olhou para todos os lados, então ele apareceu por baixo e deu um chute no queixo dele. Depois ele sumiu, apareceu atrás dele e quando Sasuke se virou, deu um soco no nariz dele, mas Sasuke não se deu por vencido. Quando Lee cruzou os braços, Gai apareceu e falou:

-Lee, não! Essa técnica só pode ser usada em casos extremos!

-Espere aí... Essa técnica não é nem ninjutsu ou genjutsu. Isso então é... - disse Sasuke.

-Sim, é taijutsu – completou Gai. – mas esse taijutsu é proibido. Agora vamos, Lee. A propósito, vocês são subordinados do Kakashi, suponho.

-Sim, você o conhece?

-Sim. Ele é meu... Digamos que... Eterno rival.

E Gai sorriu, com aquele brilho habitual nos dentes.

Na sala de exames...

-Onde você estava? – perguntou Neji.

-Ah... Lutando por aí... – respondeu Lee

-Tipo... – os dois perguntaram.

-Os novatos Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ai! – gritou Tenten!

-O que foi? – os dois perguntaram.

-Você lutou contra ele? Como foi? Ele é forte?

-Ah, o Naruto? Sim, ele é forte sim...

"Hum, então vai ser interessante lutar contra ele" pensou Neji.

Mas Tenten falou, ou melhor, gritou com Lee:

-Seu burro! Eu perguntei do Uchiha!

-Ah sim! Ele é forte também... Mas ambos perderam.

"Hum, então Sasuke e Naruto foram derrotados pelo Lee... também não é à toa, com a técnica dele... Lee é quase invencível quando a usa."

**-Flashback-**

Luta entre Neji e Lee.

-Você é um baka.

-Baka? Baka é... Baka é você!

-Cala a boca.

-Eu não! Você não manda em mim!

-Vou te mostrar como eu mando! – e partiu pra cima dele.

-Tira as mãos de cima de mim! – disse Lee, dando um soco nele.

-Parem garotos! – gritou Tenten.

Então a luta física passou a ser luta de jutsus. Quando Lee cruzou os braços, Gai parou a briga:

-Pare, Lee! Você sabe que isso é perigoso! Poderia ter matado Neji!

-É mesmo? Ele não faria falta a ninguém!

-Cala essa boca! – Neji estava sangrando pelo nariz.

-Lee lembre-se: só tem um caso extremo que pode usar esse jutsu.

**-Fim do flashback-**

Então o monitor chegou.

-Bom, chegou a hora: agora vocês vão passar pelo 1º exame chunin: o escrito. E já vou avisando: não é aceito colas. Quem for pego colando, vai ter que tentar novamente, assim como seu grupo, no próximo exame. Agora irei ditar nove questões. A ultima eu ditarei passados 45 minutos de prova. Olhem os papeis: eles indicam os seus lugares.

Os três olharam. Os números não eram próximos.

-Ótimo... Sabem de uma coisa? Eu acho que entendi esse exame.

-Como assim? – os dois perguntaram.

-É muito simples: pode colar, mas com técnicas ninjas, não convencionais, como se fossemos estudantes.

-Ok então! – disse Tenten. – Neji usa o Byakugan e eu e Lee nos viramos.

Durante a prova, Neji viu que varias pessoas também estavam usando varias técnicas, mas não incluía Naruto.

"Droga Naruto, usa alguma coisa, e rápido!" pensou. Foi quando viu Hinata do lado dele. "Hinata! ajuda ele!"

Parece que Hinata leu seus pensamentos. Ela pos mais pro lado dele a folha, mas Naruto não queria ferrar os dois.

-Bom, agora já se passaram 45 minutos, então eu vou ditar a 10º questão. Mas que fique bem claro: só pode responder quem estiver preparado. Quem responder errado, ele e seu grupo serão Genins para sempre. Quem sair, poderá tentar ano que vem.

"E agora, será que Naruto vai desistir?", pensou Neji.

Varias pessoas se levantaram, mas Naruto e seu grupo continuaram.

-Mais alguem? Naum? Muito bem... Todos vocês passaram! - Morino exclamou.

-O que? – todos perguntaram.

-Mas... E a 10ª questão? – perguntou Sakura.

-Essa foi a 10ª questão. Vocês só a respondem corretamente se estão preparados para serem Chunins.

"Graças a Deus Naruto não desistiu" pensou Neji.

-Portanto... Parabéns a todos! A segunda fase ira iniciar amanha.

E todos foram dispensados.

* * *

-Grande pessoal! Passamos! - exclamou Lee

-É, mas sou só eu ou essa sensei me dá arrepios? - perguntou Tenten.

-Não... E quem são esses da aldeia do som que estão importunando a Sakura? E onde está o Sasuke e o Naruto?

-Não sei... Hei, Tenten, o que é isso no corpo do Uchiha? - perguntou Neji

"isso não é normal..." pensou Tenten

Próximo episódio: Exame Chuunin: 2ª fase


	4. Exame Chuunin: 2ª fase

**Mais um capítulo!**

**Um aviso prévio: pra qm gosta de NejiTenten e do grupo do Naruto, mais uma pitada de aventura, esse capítulo mistura um pouco dos tres, mais a 1ª aparição dos grupos do Som e dos irmãos da Areia.**

* * *

Tenten acordou no dia seguinte e tomou seu café da manha. Logo se juntou aos amigos.

-Bom, antes de mais nada, sejam bem-vindos e parabéns por terem passado – a monitora da 2ª fase disse – bom, pelo jeito a 1ª fase foi fácil, já que muitas pessoas passaram. Mas a 2ª fase não será tão fácil assim. Menos da metade de vocês ira passar. Agora as regras... Antes de entrar na floresta da morte, vocês receberão um pergaminho. São dois tipos: um da terra e outro do ar. O objetivo é vocês chegarem até o centro da floresta com os dois pergaminhos. Para isso, vocês terão que lutar contra outros grupos. Mas lembrem-se de uma coisa: essa fase não é nada fácil, os outros grupos poderão pôr 1001 armadilhas no caminho até a torre. Portanto prestem muita atenção.

Ela foi interrompida por Konohamaru e seu grupo, que queriam entrevistar Naruto e seu grupo. Quando eles voltaram, ela continuou:

-Bom, é isso. Boa sorte!

-Então, vamos lá – disse Neji, entrando na floresta, juntamente com os outros.

* * *

-Já se passaram 3 dias...

Faltavam menos de 48 horas para o exame acabar e os três ainda não tinham achado o pergaminho.

-Já sei – disse Neji. – nos separamos. Cada um vai procurar o pergaminho, e daqui a mais ou menos 1 hora nos encontramos aqui, com ou sem pergaminho. – e jogou a kunai perto de uma arvore.

-Tudo bem.

-Ok, e eu encontrarei o pergaminho!

E os tres se separaram.

* * *

Tenten estava pulando de galho em galho, quando ouviu vozes.

"Se Neji estivesse aqui poderia ver com seu Byakugan... Mas eu dou meu jeito.

E se aproximou de onde vinham as vozes.

-Bom, já temos os pergaminhos, podemos ir. Que foi, Gaara? – uma voz feminina disse.

-Eu não vou agora.

-Mas a tarefa é pra depois da 3ª fase!

"Tarefa?" pensou Tenten, se aproximando um pouco mais.

-Eu sei, mas eu só quero dar continuação a minha existência!

-O que? – outra voz perguntou – m...

-Calados! Tem alguém escutando!

"Droga!" pensou Tenten, descendo da arvore.

-Viu? Não tem ninguém aqui!

-Eu jurava ter visto uma coisa...

"Essa foi por pouco..." suspirou Tenten, voltando para o local marcado.

* * *

Neji se sentou. Estava cansado, e afinal tinha alguns minutos antes de encontrar os amigos.

"Estou exausto... Vou descansar um pouco. Mas antes..." e ativou o Byakugan, para ver se aparecia alguém. Ou quem sabe a Tenten...

Neji fechou os olhos. A imagem da amiga (que por ele seria mais do que isso) apareceu em sua mente. "Tenten... Será que você gosta de mim? Mas parece que você gosta do Uchiha... Aquele desgraçado... o que é isso?"

Neji abriu os olhos. Atrás da moita, estavam Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, os novatos mais fracos. "Lutar contra eles é a mesma coisa que lutar contra o vento: o vencedor é obvio. Mas parece que eles não pensam o mesmo..."

-Eu estou vendo vocês. – Graças ao Byakugan, ele pôde se divertir com a cara de pasmo dos três. "São três idiotas mesmo." Pensou.

-Ah! É você, Neji – disse Ino – sabe como é... a gente tava conversando aqui atrás... – e soltou o cabelo, jogando as longas madeixas de um lado para o outro.

Neji ficou olhando o show, mas logo foi embora, sem antes perceber os punhos cerrados de Ino. "Ou está me chamando para a chincha ou está pensando... Acho que é a segunda opção."

E saiu andando.

* * *

Rock Lee estava pulando de galho em galho quando ouviu uns murmúrios.

-Saia da frente, sua tolinha! Nós queremos o Sasuke! – disse uma voz masculina desconhecida de homem.

"Sasuke? Então Sakura está em perigo!

E saiu correndo.

-Bom, já que você não sai da frente, vou ter que te matar!

-Kim, não! Lembre-se que estamos aqui atrás do Sasuke! – uma outra voz desconhecida disse. - Lembre-se do plano!

"Plano? Que plano será esse? Acho que já está mais do que na hora de interferir!" pensou Lee.

* * *

No local marcado...

Tenten e Neji chegam juntos. Um olha para a cara do outro. Silencio. Neji não agüenta e perguntou:

-Onde está o Lee?

-Ele é tão pontual... Não sei por que ele... – Neji tapou a boca dela com as mãos. Tenten, esperando ele falar, ficou quieta, mas foi surpreendida por um beijo.

Quando se soltaram, ele disse:

-Desculpe, Tenten... É que eu não agüentei... – mas ela fez o mesmo. Por causa do penteado, Neji não podia bagunçar o cabelo dela, mas a garota aproveitou o cabelo meio solto e o bagunçou.

Quando pararam, Neji falou, enquanto recuperava o fôlego:

-Bom... Você tem idéia de onde esteja o Lee?

-Você é um idiota mesmo, hein?

-Eu? Por quê?

-A gente acabou de se beijar, e é assim que você age? Como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Tenten... – ele começou a falar, mas Tenten interrompeu-o.

-Neji, desde o primeiro dia de aula eu gosto de você. Mas eu pensei que você fosse diferente. Ou melhor, é – ela riu – já que eu gosto de você, mas você é um egoísta!

-Posso falar agora?

-Ai... Pode

-Olha, eu adorei, ou melhor, amei ter beijado você – mas acho que seria a maior burrice conversarmos agora. Entendeu?

-Sim. E quando falaremos?

-Depois do 3º exame. Lhe prometo!

-Ok, então vamos procurar Lee.

E subiram nas arvores, ambos pensando no fim dos exames.

* * *

-Hei! Vocês aí!

Sakura olhou para cima. Era o Lee.

-Lee! – ela disse, apesar de não estar muito feliz de ser interrompida pelo amigo. – você veio!

-Sim Sakura! Eu vim salva-la!

Sakura, que vira a luta dele contra Sasuke e Naruto, não duvidou.

-Sakura, sinta-se honrada, pois conhecerá minha técnica!

-Mas seu sensei disse que é proibida, e que só tem uma condição para usá-la!

-Eu sei!

-Então a condição é...

**-Flashback-**

Conversa entre Lee e Gai-sensei.

-Para usar essa técnica, você tem apenas uma condição.

-E a condição é...

**-Volta ao presente-**

-Você acha que o Lee vai usar aquela técnica? – perguntou Neji.

-Mas só tem uma condição para usar aquela técnica!

-Eu sei!

-Mas a condição é...

**-Volta ao Flashback-**

-E a condição é...

**-Volta ao presente-**

"E a condição é..." pensou Neji

**(Então a cena volta para o Lee)**

-Para proteger a pessoa amada! – Lee falou no presente e Gai no passado.

Os três da aldeia do som ficaram apreensivos. Ouviram falar da luta dele contra Sasuke, e sabem que ele fora quase nocauteado.

-Agora, vou mostrar a vocês o meu taijutsu!

E correu em direção a eles.

Eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa, então Kim foi a primeira a atacar. Ele quase foi nocauteado, mas ele continuou e deu um soco nela. Ela voltou para trás, mas voltou e tentou dar um soco nele, mas Lee deu um chute no queixo dela e ela fora nocauteada.

-Agora é a minha vez! – Zaku disse. E, com os buracos que tem na mão, soltou um som ensurdecedor, nocauteando Lee.

Foi então que Kim acordou, apesar de estar meio tonta.

-É isso aí! Acaba com ela e cuide depois do Sasuke!

-Pode deixar... Mas o que? – ele não conseguia se mover. – o que está acontecendo?

Neji, que estava observando, viu Shikamaru fazendo a técnica de sempre: a de junção de sombras.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Zaku. – Não poderá me atacar desse jeito!

-Eu sei, mas faz parte do plano. Ino, agora!

-Arte ninja! Jutsu transferência de mente!

Ino desmaiou. Então Kim (ou Ino) disse:

-Shikamaru cuida do meu corpo!

-Hahahaha – disse Chouji. – Agora deixem o pergaminho no chão que sua amiga vai sair viva... O que é isso?

Dosu deu um soco em Kim, sangrando a boca dela e da Ino.

-Vocês não ligam para os amigos? – gritou Sakura.

-Vocês não sabem de nada – Zaku sorriu. – a única coisa que nos importa é o Sasuke!

-Ai Shikamaru... Eu acho que vou embora... - Chouji já estava dando as costas.

-Isso mesmo, foge, seu gorducho!

-Do que você me chamou?

"Shi... Hinata me contou sobre esse aí..." pensou Neji. "Agora a coisa pegou pro lado deles!"

-Te chamei de gorducho!

-Eu não sou gorducho! Meus ossos só são grandes! Agora vocês vão ver!

E se transformou numa bola gigante. Ino fez um selo para sair do corpo de Kim e voltou a seu corpo.

-Agora acabe com ele Chouji! – gritou Ino.

-Humpf, isso é impossível. – disse Tenten.

-Por que você acha? – perguntou Neji a amada.

-Você vai ver. – não deu outra, Chouji fora nocauteado. – agora é a nossa vez.

-Chouji! – gritou Ino.

-Agora saiam da nossa frente vocês! – disse Zaku.

-Não tão rápido!

Todos olharam. Eram Tenten e Neji.

-Vocês da aldeia de Konoha são muito unidos! – gritou Dosu. – aparecem que nem baratas!

Foi então que Sasuke acordou.

-Sasuke! – gritou Tenten. Neji olhou para ela. Sabia que ela sentia algo pelo Sasuke.

"Sabia! Desde o 1º exame ela deixou isso bem claro..." pensou.

-Hei... O que houve com você, Sasuke? - perguntou Sakura.

Tenten e Neji olharam. Sasuke tinha umas marcas estranhas no rosto e no corpo.

Foi quando Neji sentiu falta de alguém.

-Sakura! Cadê o Naruto?

-Ele está desacordado! – respondeu Tenten. – por quê?

Sasuke cortou a conversa.

-Sakura! Quem te atacou? – perguntou ele.

-Foram eles! – e apontou para o pessoal da aldeia do som.

Então irei acabar com eles! – e partiu pra cima dos três.

* * *

Naruto demorou para acordar. Todos já tinham se recuperado, menos Sasuke e Lee.

-O que aconteceu? Cadê aquele cara? Eu vou acabar com ele! – foi quando ele percebeu a presença dos amigos. – Hei... O que estão fazendo vocês aqui? E o que aconteceu com o Lee?

Sasuke já tinha se recuperado.

-Naruto! – disse Sakura. – Você acordou! Pode deixar, eu acordo ele...

-Sakura, não precisa! – cortou Tenten. – ele é do meu grupo, eu dou um jeito nele. – e pos as mãos nos ombros dele, chacoalhando ele. – acorda Lee! Acorda!

Lee acordou. Tenten sorriu e os dois foram embora dali, junto com Neji.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lee. – daonde vieram todos?

-Um por um, todos foram chegando. – disse Neji.

-Depois de você, fomos os primeiros a chegar, mas só ficamos observando. Toda vez que íamos atacar, aparecia alguém. Depois, quando pensamos que era a nossa hora, Sasuke acordou. Ele atacou os três, mas ele acabou desmaiando de novo. – continuou Tenten.

-Sasuke? – perguntou Lee. – mas a Sakura já estava lá... O que aconteceu com ele e o Naruto?

-Sabemos tanto quanto você... Quando chegamos, eles estavam... sei lá, desacordados, e depois o Sasuke acordou, atacou eles e depois caiu, desacordado. Ele e o Naruto só acordaram um pouco antes de você.

-Mas o que será que aconteceu com eles?

-Não sabemos! – gritou Tenten. – já disse isso!

"O que aconteceu antes eu não sei" pensou Neji. "Mas aquelas marcas no corpo do Uchiha... não foram feitas por qualquer um."

-Tenten...

-Diga, Neji. – Respondeu Tenten.

-Você não acha estranho... Sei lá...

-As marcas do Sasuke? Sim, achei estranho. "Sasuke... O que aconteceu com ele hoje?" – pensou Tenten.

"Eles estão estranhos..." pensou Lee.

-Hei, o que houve com vocês? Estão muito quietos.

-Nada! Hei, Lee... posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse Neji

-Pode...

-O que você sente pela Sakura?

-Eu? Por quê?

-Nada não... "Só para saber se ainda gosta de mim" – pensou Tenten.

-Eu acho que gosto dela!

"Hum então só tenho o Uchiha pelo caminho agora" pensou Neji.

-Bom, temos pouco tempo agora... Precisamos do pergaminho! – disse Tenten. – "Por mim, quanto mais rápido tudo isso acabar, mais rápido terei a conversa com Neji" – pensou.

-Silencio! Tem alguém aqui perto! – disse Lee. – Neji, usa o Byakugan um minutinho, por favor?

-Sim! Byakugan!

Neji ficou procurando. Logo encontrou um grupo ali perto. Eram três pessoas da aldeia da Cachoeira.

-Vamos descer e pegar o pergaminho deles? – perguntou Tenten.

-Lógico! Temos que passar para a 3ª fase, não é, Tenten?

-Com certeza!

-Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Lee.

-Nada não... – ambos responderam.

Os três desceram e deram de cara com os três da aldeia da Cachoeira.

-Mostrem seu pergaminho.

Eles mostraram exatamente o que eles procuravam.

-Nos dê, por favor.

-Claro, mas com uma condição.

-Como assim?

-Nós já temos os dois pergaminhos. Então só tem uma condição: se a gente passar, você – e apontou para Tenten – terá que namorar comigo.

-Ok!

-Lee... – murmurou Tenten. – você tem o que na cabeça?

-Observe e aprenda.

-Ok...

-É só chamar a atenção deles.

-Tudo bem, eu fico. Mas dêem logo o pergaminho!

Na mesma hora que ela pegou um, disfarçadamente, Lee pegou o outro.

-Bom, muito obrigada! – e os três se retiraram.

-Esperem!

Os três viraram para trás. Era a menina do grupo.

-O que tem cabelo de cuia.

Lee olhou para trás.

-Se passarmos, você namora comigo.

-Ok!

E os três foram em direção a torre.

-Posso saber o que vocês dois tem na cabeça? – perguntou Neji. – E se eles passarem?

-Não tem como! Eu peguei o outro pergaminho.

E mostrou para ele.

-Grande Lee!

-Agora vamos para a torre; lá daremos para algum novato o pergaminho. – disse Tenten.

-Perfeito! – disseram os dois.

Assim que chegaram, viram o grupo da Ino.

-Olá! Conseguiram o pergaminho? – ela perguntou.

-Sim... E vocês, também?

-Conseguimos, mas o grupo da sua prima não, Neji...

-Que pena... Mas eu dou um jeito nisso.

O outro grupo entrou.

-Mas você odeia a Souke... – disse Lee.

-Mas Hinata e eu fomos criados juntos, e somos amigos.

-Hum...

Logo apareceu Hinata, Shino e Kiba.

-Hinata! Vocês não conseguiram o pergaminho?

-Neji! Não... Não conseguimos...

-Não tem problema, nós temos um a mais aqui...

E era exatamente o que precisavam.

-Obrigada, Neji...

-De nada... Vamos entrar agora.

* * *

-Aew galera! Passamos! - comemorou Lee.

-E pelo visto, todos os novatos passaram tambem. - disse Neji

-Sasuke está estranho... será que tem relação às marcas dele, Neji?

"Ela se preocupa d+ com ele..." pensou Neji

Próximo episodio: Exame Chuunin: preliminares para a 3ª fase


	5. Exame Chunin:Preliminares para a 3ªfase

**Mais um episodio saindo do forno! **

**Desculpem, eu estou fazendo a historia numa folha; no PC tá no proximo capítulo e nas folhas jah cheguei nos filers (O.o) só de pensar nisso, me dá uma preguiça...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – exame Chuunin: preliminares para o 3º exame.**

-Em primeiro lugar, meus parabéns por estarem aqui! E pelo visto, todos os novatos estão aqui.

Neji olhou. Era verdade, Naruto e seu grupo estavam ali também.

"Melhor assim" pensou Neji. "ou senão, os esforços do time da Yamanaka teriam sido em vão."

-Mas tem um probleminha: muitas pessoas passaram.

Neji contou. "21 são muito para eles? Imagina quanto é pouco."

-Por causa disso, teremos que fazer preliminares. Agora, o sensei da 3ª fase irá explicar para vocês.

-Bom... As preliminares irão começar imediatamente.

-O que? – todos perguntaram.

-Mas não nos recuperamos da 2ª fase ainda... – disse Ino.

-Eu sei disso! Mas na vida real não será diferente; depois de acabar uma batalha, vocês irão logo para a próxima. É assim a vida.

Tenten viu Kakashi.

"Hum, esse é o eterno rival do Gai-sensei? Na aparência ele ganha, mas o Gai-sensei é melhor do que ele em alguns aspectos..." então ele viu Gaara e seu grupo. "O que será que eles estão aprontando?

-Bom, o destino de vocês será decidido pelo painel aqui atrás. – e levantou-se uma pedra atrás dele. – agora iremos saber quem vai lutar primeiro.

E o painel começou a mostrar vários nomes, até parar em...

-Sasuke Uchiha e Yoroi Akadoi, venham para frente! As pessoas que não irão lutar, subam.

"Sasuke irá lutar mesmo daquele jeito?" pensou Tenten. "Tomara que ele consiga!"

-A primeira luta irá começar!

Sasuke, para a surpresa de todos, estava usando a mesma técnica que Lee usou contra ele.

"Como assim? Sasuke copiou com o Sharingan?" pensou Neji.

Foi então que Yoroi pôs a mão na testa dele e começou a "comer" o chakra dele.

-O que você está fazendo... Meu chakra!

De repente, aquelas marcas que apareceram antes ressurgiram do nada no corpo dele. Sasuke acabou com ele com o selo.

-Vencedor da primeira luta! Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke desmaiou.

-Sasuke! – gritou Tenten.

"Humpf" pensou Neji.

-Calma Tenten, ele está bem, é só a marca que você viu aquele dia. Mas não se preocupe; ele está sendo levado pelo hospital. – disse Sakura, tentando acalmar a garota.

-Sim... E eu lhe desejo boa sorte, Haruno.

-Pra você também.

Então o monitor parou novamente, mostrando os nomes de...

-2ª luta: Shino Aburame e Zaku Abimi, venham para cá!

Shino e o cara da aldeia do som se aproximaram.

-Comecem!

-Vocês de Konoha são fracos! Você acha que vai ganhar de mim, qualquer que seja sua técnica?

-Bom, pretendo... Você está com seus braços quebrados, não está?

-É mesmo Tenten! O que aconteceu com os braços dele?

-Sasuke os quebrou.

-Nossa... Você viu a técnica que ele usou?

-Sim... A sua né? Ele é mesmo fascinante...

"Sabia..." pensou Neji. "Desde o 1º exame, ficou bem claro que Tenten gosta de Sasuke."

-Fim da segunda luta! Vencedor: Shino Aburame!

-Parabéns, Shino-kun... – Neji ouviu sua prima parabenizando o amigo.

-Mais uma vitória dos novatos! – gritou Naruto.

-Próxima luta! Misumi Tsuragi versus Kankuro do deserto!

-Esse Kankuro é da aldeia da areia! – disse Tenten.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou Neji

-Depois te conto.

-Fim da 3ª luta! Vencedor: Kankuro!

-Pois é, ele ganhou. – disse Neji.

-Pudera! Esse Kankuro parece ser bem forte... – disse Lee.

-4ª luta! Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka!

-Humpf, essa vai ser interessante... – disse Sakura.

-Boa sorte, Sakura-chan! – disse Tenten.

-Obrigada, lhe desejo o mesmo na sua luta.

"Apesar de ser graças ao grupo da Ino que Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto estão aqui, eu conheço a rivalidade das duas. Sem contar que sinto raiva por terem queimado o meu filme e o do Neji!" pensou Tenten.

-Está torcendo pela Sakura por causa da 2ª fase, não é? – perguntou Neji.

-Como sabe disso? – perguntou a garota.

-Porque eu também sinto raiva por eles terem aparecido naquela hora. Mas também, deu tudo certo.

-Graças a Deus.

-Voce nem queria ser uma Kunoichi! Só se preocupa com a aparência!

-Ah é?

Quando voltaram suas atenções a luta, viram Ino cortando o cabelo com a kunai, exatamente do mesmo jeito que Sakura.

-Isso é para você ver que eu não me importo com a minha aparência somente!

Sakura pos o protetor na testa. Ino também. Finalmente começaram a luta.

Ino fez o selo para entrar no corpo dela, como fez com Kin, mas Sakura foi desviando. De repente, Ino caiu. Sakura sorriu e disse:

-Hahaha, não vai me pegar com esse seu jutsu idiota... Mas o que?

Ino prendeu a Sakura com o cabelo!

-Voce caiu na minha armadilha! Agora sim: Arte ninja! Jutsu transferência de mente!

As duas desmaiaram.

-Sakura! – gritou Naruto. – o que aconteceu com ela?

"Nem sabe ele do jutsu da garota" pensou Tenten.

Sakura (ou melhor, Ino) sorriu. Então ela levantou a mão e disse:

-Eu, Sakura Haruno...

-Sakura não! – gritou Naruto. – você trabalhou duro para chegar até aqui!

-Grande Naruto! – exclamou Tenten.

Ino fez o selo para sair do corpo de Sakura. Todos sorriram.

-O problema – disse Kakashi. – é que se esgotou praticamente todo o chakra das duas, ou seja, a luta vai ser agora decidida na força bruta!

Ofegantes, Sakura e Ino correram uma em direção a outra e uma deu um soco na outra. Ambas caíram duras no chão.

-Já que houve empate, a 4ª luta está encerrada, sem vencedora!

-Neji... – disse Tenten.

-Diga. – respondeu o garoto.

-Se nós três perdermos, o que vai acontecer?

-Temos vários anos pela frente, então treinaremos para os próximos.

-Mas... E se ganharmos?

-Aí treinaremos para o torneio juntos.

-Mas... E se um só dos três passar e os outros perderem?

-Não vamos pensar nessa possibilidade, Tenten!

-Mas temos que pensar!

-Acalme-se Tenten! Do ano passado, nosso grupo foi o melhor, nas notas, nas tarefas, etc. Ou seja: somos os melhores novatos do ano passado. Mas esse ano, entraram novas pessoas, como o grupo do Naruto. Pelo que observei na prova, na floresta e na luta do Sasuke contra aquele tal de Yoroi, me pergunto: qual será o melhor grupo? O nosso? Ou o deles? Passar nesse exame para mim não é importante passar, mas sim lutar contra os fortes. E isso inclui vocês dois... Tenten, você é a proxima.

-Tenten versus Temari do Deserto, venham até aqui!

"Hum essa é a Temari..." pensou Tenten.

Vai Tenten! Manda ela pra aldeia dela com uma marca! - gritou Lee.

-Isso mesmo, Tenten! Você tem o fogo da juventude!

Neji desejou boa sorte para a garota, enquanto tampava os ouvidos.

-Obrigada! – agradeceu. – "Não importa o que eles estejam tramando, mas eu vou impedir!"

-Sua tolinha – disse Temari – Você acha que não sei que era você na 2ª fase do exame Chuunin?

"Como ela sabe?" humpf, não sei do que está falando...

-Não seja tola! Fui treinada para sentir o chakra dos outros. Então eu senti uma pequena quantidade de chakra por perto. Gaara e Kankuro têm ambos enormes quantidades de chakra, então não podia ser nenhum dos dois. Sem contar que estou sentindo a mesma quantidade em você.

"E agora?" pensou Tenten.

-Agora você vai ver!

-A quinta luta vai começar!

-Olha, não sei o que vocês estão tramando, mas eu não vou deixar!

E soltou uma kunai em direção a moça. Misteriosamente, a kunai não a acertou.

-Mas como? A mira da Tenten é perfeita! – disse Gai. – Neji! Use o Byakugan!

-Sim! Byakugan! – e olhou dentro da garota. – não tem nada de especial... Espere – ele olhou atrás dela. – tem uma espécie de leque nas costas dela!

-Então deve ser isso!

Tenten pegou um pergaminho e começou a rodá-lo, dentro dele saíram varias shurikens e kunais. Nenhuma acertou a Temari.

-Olha, você já está vendo duas luas. – ela mostrou o tal leque. – se aparecer a terceira, você já era!

-Olha, eu queria usar esta técnica só durante o exame, mas parece que terei que usar aqui contra você mesmo. E você verá quem tem pouco chakra!

-Gai-sensei, que historia é essa que a Tenten tem pouco chakra? – perguntou Naruto

-Bom, ela não possui muito chakra mesmo... "Mas sobre a Temari saber sobre isso... Não faço a mínima idéia."

Tenten pegou o segundo pergaminho e o pôs no chão. Ela abriu o outro novamente, e abriu o segundo. Tenten rodopiou no ar com os dois pergaminhos, e de dentro deles apareceram varias armas. Porem, Temari desviou de todas, abrindo mais o leque. Logo todos puderam ver a 3ª lua. Com apenas uma lufada de vento, Tenten caiu, nocauteada.

-Fim da 5ª luta! Vencedora: Temari!

-Tenten! – gritou Neji, ao ver a amada sendo levada pelos médicos.

-Não adianta, Neji – disse Shikamaru. – mais uma vitória da aldeia da Areia.

-Isso é injusto! – Neji bateu no parapeito com as mãos. – nós treinamos dia e noite para estarmos aqui e vem essa garota da aldeia da areia e acaba com ela! Eu vou dar uma lição nessa garota!

"Dá para perceber que essa preocupação é mais do que de amigo" pensou Lee. "Quanto à Tenten, sei que ela gosta dele, tanto que ela e Konan, antes tão amigas, agora são rivais."

-6ª luta: Shikamaru Nara versus Kin Tsuchi!

-Acaba com ela, Shikamaru! – gritou Ino, enquanto ele ia para a arena.

-Pode deixar! – disse Shikamaru, apesar de não querer lutar.

"Se ela lutar como na 2ª fase, ele ganha facinho; mas ela sabe o jutsu dele e não o contrario, ou seja, ela tem uma vantagem." Pensou Neji.

-A sexta luta está oficialmente iniciada!

-Hahaha, você acha que vai ganhar de mim com esse seu jutsu idiota?

-Eu acho que você não me conhece bem... – disse Shikamaru.

-Vai logo Shikamaru! Não liga para o que ela está falando! – disse Naruto.

-Calma, Naruto; você vai ver. Ele vai se sair bem. - disse Neji.

-Agora você vai ver... Hei... – ela não conseguia se mover.

-Pois é... Meu jutsu conseguiu te pegar!

Era verdade. Dava para ver as duas sombras unidas.

Shikamaru retirou uma shuriken. Kin também.

-Mas se você jogar, eu também irei!

-Observe. – e ambos jogaram a shuriken. Shikamaru desviou. Ela também, mas bateu a cabeça na parede que nem tinha visto atrás de si mesma.

-6ª luta encerrada! Vencedor: Shikamaru Nara!

-É isso aí, Shikamaru! – berrou Naruto. – Mais uma vitória dos novatos!

-Pelas minhas contas – disse Chouji – sao 3 de Konoha e 2 da aldeia da areia que venceram. Tomara que só aumente o numero de Konoha...

-7ª luta: Kiba Inuzuka versus Naruto Uzumaki!

-Vai lá, Naruto-kun! – disse Lee.

"É difícil o Lee torcer por outra pessoa, sem ser Tenten ou eu. Mas o Uzumaki é diferente" pensou Neji.

-Hahahaha, você acha que vai ser Hokage, Naruto? Não antes de mim!

-Isso é o que veremos! – disse Naruto. Então ele viu Akamaru. – Hei, não pode ser dois contra um!

-O Akamaru é meu companheiro de luta. Meu clã usa os cachorros para lutar.

-Hum...

Então Akamaru tomou uma pílula.

-Juin Bunshin! Gatsuga!

Naruto desviou.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto o atacou de todos os lados, e Kiba caiu, nocauteado.

-Fim da 7ª luta! Vencedor: Naruto Uzumaki!

-É isso aí, Naruto! – gritou Sakura.

"Bom, a única pessoa com a qual eu quero lutar é..."

-8ª luta! Neji Hyuuga versus Hinata Hyuuga!

"Minha querida prima Hinata!" pensou Neji.

**-Flashback-**

Hinata e Neji indo para a torre.

-Obrigada, meu primo.

-Ao contrario da família principal, você é legal.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

**-Fim do Flashback-**

Hinata estava com medo, mas ia tentar disfarçar.

Neji se virou para a prima.

-Você acha que, por ser a garota mimada da família, vai ganhar?

Hinata se assustou. Estava pálida.

-Espere um instante... Eles são parentes? – perguntou Naruto.

-Sim, são primos. Não percebeu? Hinata Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga. A diferença... É que Hinata é da família principal e Neji da secundaria. Ambas as famílias não se dão bem. Mas Neji e Hinata se davam... Ate agora.

**-Flashback-**

-Hinata, você era pequena para entender. Isso já fazem 9 anos!

-9 anos? E só agora você toca neste assunto?

-Sim, por que sempre nos demos tão bem...

-Até agora!

-Por quê?

-Meu pai disse que desde sempre nossa família esteve em pé de guerra. E, a partir de agora, nós dois também.

**-Fim do flashback-**

-Não era você naquela hora.

-Não; a pessoa que voce conheceu há 9 anos atrás não era. Aquela era a nova Hinata. Eu cresci!

E ativou o Byakugan. Neji também e finalmente começaram a luta.

-Hinata, é isso aí! Acaba com ele! – Naruto e Shino fizeram coro.

Eles começaram com a luta corpo-a-corpo, quando de repente Hinata paralisa.

-Você está vendo meus tenketsus?

-Sim. Através do Byakugan, estou vendo eles. – e bateu no peito dela. – Jyuuken!

Hinata fora nocauteada.

-Fim da 8ª luta! Vencedor: Neji Hyuuga... Mas o que?

Hinata cuspia sangue.

-Hinata! – gritou Naruto. – você vai pagar por isso, Hyuuga! – e desceu até o garoto.

-Naruto-kun, não!

Lee se pôs entre os dois.

-Não adianta agora; Hinata está sendo socorrida. Por hora, quem deve lutar contra Neji – ele fuzilou o companheiro de equipe, pelo qual ainda guarda mágoa – sou eu!

-9ª luta! Rock Lee versus Gaara do deserto!

-Finalmente é a minha vez!

"Acaba isso logo; quero falar com Tenten." Pensou Neji. "Ainda bem que só falta essa e mais uma para acabar. Mas boa sorte, Lee. Apesar da sua técnica, esses irmãos da Areia me dão certo arrepio."

-Agora você vai ver a minha força!

Gaara deu aquele sorrisinho sarcástico como quem diz "vamos ver". Ele nem saiu do lugar; Lee deu ataques de todos os lados, mas a areia defendia Gaara.

"Será que vai ser mais uma vitória da Areia?" pensou Neji, olhando apreensivo para a luta.

-Neji, usa o Byakugan para ver o chakra dele!

-Ok! Byakugan! Essa não...

-Que foi? – perguntou Naruto.

-Ele tem dois tipos de Chakra: um chakra comum, como o nosso e um chakra que parece controlar a areia!

"Coitado do Lee..." pensou Gai-sensei. "Talvez seja melhor parar a luta... Não! Ele não vai perder se usar aquela técnica!"

-Lee, você pode usar "aquilo"!

-Jura Gai-sensei? Mas você disse que...

-Esquece o que eu te disse!

-Ok! "Obrigado, Gai-sensei" – Lee pensou. Então ele retirou uma espécie de "peso" das pernas.

-Primeiro portão aberto! Portão inicial! Lótus primaria!

-Essa era a técnica proibida? – perguntou Naruto.

-Sim. O músculo humano foi feito para agüentar apenas 20 de sua capacidade... Mas na lótus, esse poder aumento 80.

-Mas... Essa técnica poderia matar qualquer um! – Kakashi se intrometeu.

-Eu sei! Mas por isso Lee treina dia e noite, para usar essa técnica.

Todos olham para a luta. Lee estava vermelho.

-4º portão aberto! Portão do ferimento! Lótus primaria!

E acertou no ar em cheio o Gaara, fazendo-o cair. Mas a areia amorteceu sua queda.

O sensei da 3ª fase quase deu a luta por terminada, mas Gaara se levantou, revelando por que sua defesa era considerada máxima: caquinhos de areia caiam de seu rosto.

-Lee, desiste dessa luta! Ele não é humano! – gritou Neji.

"O Neji pedindo para eu parar?"

-Não se preocupe! Eu ganho essa!

-Lee-san, cuidado! – gritou Sakura.

Quase que Lee é preso pela areia.

-Caixão do deserto! – gritou Gaara.

Lee conseguiu desviar, mas ele prendeu o braço e a perna esquerdos dele.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritou Lee. Ele caiu nocauteado.

Gaara foi tentar acabar com ele, mas Gai-sensei se pos no meio da luta.

-Acabou aqui.

-Fim da 9ª luta! Gaara do Deserto é o vencedor!

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Kakashi desceram.

-E então, doutor? – perguntou Kakashi. – ele vai sobreviver?

Ele não respondeu. Estava com cara de enterro.

-Doutor? – perguntou Shikamaru.

-Ele vai sobreviver... – ele começou a dizer,mas Gai o interrompeu.

-Mas...

-Ele teve uma fratura gravíssima na perna e no braço esquerdos, e me parece que ele não poderá mais lutar!

**-Flashback-**

-Meus parabéns, vocês se tornaram Genins. Agora contem seus sonhos.

-Meu nome é Tenten, e quero virar Sannin como a lendária Tsunade!

-Meu nome é Lee, e eu quero que todos me reconheçam como um grande ninja, mesmo não sabendo ninjutsu ou Genjutsu. Isso é tudo para mim!

**-Fim do Flashback-**

"Agora ele não poderá mais correr atrás de seu sonho" pensou Neji.

-Isso não é justo! – gritou Naruto. – ele tinha um sonho! Ele queria derrotar o Neji! Mas esse... Esse monstro acabou com o sonho dele!

-Olha o nível de stress, Naruto – disse Shikamaru. – Vamos, estamos atrapalhando a ultima luta.

-10ª luta: Chouji Akimichi versus Dosu Kinuta!

-Acaba com ele Chouji! Seu gordo!

-Pode deixar Ino! Primeiro acabo com ele e depois acabo com você!

-Pelo visto a vitória será do Dosu – disse Neji.

-Por que você acha isso? – perguntou Naruto.

-Você vai ver...

* * *

-Fim da ultima luta! Vencedor: Dosu Kinuta!

-Não disse? – perguntou Neji.

-Pois é...

-Agora todos os que ganharam, fiquem; preciso dar uma ultima palavra com vocês antes de saírem para treinar.

"Pois é... Contando com Sasuke são 5 de Konoha, 3 da areia e 1 do som..." pensou Neji.

-Bom, em primeiro lugar: parabéns a todos! Em segundo lugar: vocês terão 1 mês inteiro para treinar até a próxima fase.

-Bom, as regras serão as mesmas. Já que na 4ª luta tivemos um empate e ambas saíram, faremos o seguinte: a pessoa que sobrar ira lutar contra o vencedor da outra luta. Fui bem claro? Agora peguem seus papeis. Cada um terá um numero. Pegaram? Ótimo. O numero do Sasuke sera 4, então... – ele fez rapidamente uma tabela. – esse será o esquema. Neji e Naruto irão lutar primeiro, depois Gaara e Sasuke, depois Shino e Kankuro, depois Shikamaru e Dosu e o vencedor desta irá pegar Temari.

Neji sorriu. Estava louco para lutar contra Naruto.

-Bom, não tenho mais nada a dizer se não parabéns a vocês de novo e um bom treino!

* * *

-Pois é, apesar de tudo, acabou para mim esse ano. - disse Tenten.

-Do que você está reclamando? - disse Lee. - você ainda tem a vida toda para ser Chuunin; eu nunca mais poderei ser!

-Mas boto fé que um dia você irá retornar!

-Próximo episódio: Exame Chuunin: o treinamento.

* * *

Nota: tenketsus: pontos de chakra. Atraves do Byakugan, os Hyuuga podem vê-los, e ao tocá-los, podem controlar o fluxo de chakra da outra pessoa.

**Gostaram?**

**No proximo episódio, terá um hentaizinho (mais pra frente eu irei postar um melhor) **

**Agradecimentos a Hyuuga Ale, que em todos os capitulos posta algum comentario.**

* * *


	6. Exame Chuunin: o Treinamento

**Capitulo 6! emocionada **

**Errei galera, é depois da guerra que vai ter Hentai O.o**

**Aviso previo: vai começara a parte mais complicada da historia: o coração de Tenten dividido entre Sasuke e Neji.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Exame Chuunin – o treinamento**

Na floricultura Yamanaka...

-Neji! – disse Ino. – o que faz aqui? Veio levar flor para alguma namoradinha?

-Não lhe devo satisfações – Neji quebrou suas pernas – Ino, você é mulher.

-Muito bem observado – brincou.

-O que você gostaria de ganhar?

-Bom, eu gostaria de ganhar rosas. Mas depende... Pra quem são?

-Para minha prima Hinata e minha companheira de time, Tenten.

-Bom, leve uma margarida para Hinata. E para a Tenten, bom, leve uma rosa, é perfeito para a garota que você gosta.

-Eu? Eu não gosto dela!

-Ah, fala sério, Neji! Eu já vi o jeito que você olha para ela, e sei que já viu o jeito que ela olha pra você.

-Que besteira, ela gosta do Sasuke!

-E eu sou a rainha da babilônia. Tá bom! Quem gosta dele somos eu e a Sakura. Tenten gosta de você!

-Olha Ino, não quero que você fique falando essas coisas por aí, ok?

-Vai visitar Sasuke, não é?

-Sim, preciso falar com ele. E irei visitar Lee também, claro.

* * *

No hospital...

-Boa tarde. Eu vim visitar Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha e Rock Lee.

-Hum... E quem deseja visitar primeiro?

-Rock Lee.

-Então lhe levarei até o quarto dele...

Neji subiu as escadas até o primeiro andar, onde estava Lee e... Sua prima.

-Olá, Rock Lee! Aqui tem um garoto que veio te visitar.

-Eu deveria ter te ouvido. – disse Lee, quando a enfermeira saiu.

-Isso não importa agora. – Neji se sentou ao lado do amigo.

-Agora não irei lutar mais! E essa coceira maldita – Lee pegou um lápis e coçou dentro do gesso – não estaria me incomodando, eu estaria treinando com a Tenten-chan agora para o ano que vem!

-E quem disse que você vai parar de treinar?

-Lee, você tem um sonho! E você tem que conseguir atingir ele!

-"Neji tem razão! Irei treinar assim que ele sair daqui!" Eu irei fazer isso. Obrigado, Neji-san.

-De nada, Lee. Agora irei visitar minha prima. – e saiu andando, até chegar ao quarto da prima.

-Entre – Hinata respondeu, quando o primo bateu na porta, rouca. – o que está fazendo aqui? – Hinata se encolheu na cama.

-Lhe pedir desculpas – ele entrou, mesmo que a contra gosto da prima. – e lhe trazer esta margarida.

-Sai daqui! – gritou a garota.

-Hinata, por favor, me perdoe. – Neji se sentou em sua cama. – nossos pais têm 1 hora de diferença. Não é possível que sejamos inimigos só por causa de uma idiotice. Foi uma tolice termos lutado – e pôs a flor num vaso ao lado da cama dela.

-Me dê um tempo para pensar... Bom, quem ganhou depois que saí?

E Neji contou sobre a luta do Lee contra o Gaara e a luta de Chouji contra o cara do Som.

-Como assim Lee não pode mais lutar? O ferimento fora tão grave assim?

-Sim. Gaara não é humano, Hinata. Ele tem algo dentro de si... Algo que não sei o que é exatamente. Ele inutilizou o braço e a perna esquerdos dele, e agora ele não consegue mais lutar.

-Isso é injusto! – gritou Hinata, dando um treco nela.

-Calma Hinata, ou como diria Shikamaru, olhe o nível de stress... Lee está aqui no hospital agora.

-Que bom, mas é uma pena que mais ninguém de Konoha ganhou...

-Pois é, bom, eu tenho que visitar mais gente ainda...

-A Tenten, né?

-Vocês mulheres são, viu? A Ino me disse a mesma coisa hoje!

-Nós, mulheres, temos algo chamado "Sexto sentido"...

-...E usam para falar essas besteiras – completou Neji.

Hinata riu.

-Bom, eu vou nessa.

-Ok, tchau.

-Tchau.

Neji saiu, indo ao quarto de Tenten.

-Você prometeu, e cumpriu! – Tenten sorriu.

-Tenten, antes de mais nada, você disse que tinha algo sobre os irmãos da Areia.

-Bom... – e contou sobre a conversa dos três, e o porquê que Temari sabe sobre sua pequena quantidade de chakra.

-Mas você acha que é algo ruim? Quero dizer, eles são filhos do Kazekage!

-Eu sei! Mas nunca se sabe, né? Eu vou ficar de olho nos três. Mas, mudando de assunto...

-Quem ganhou depois que você saiu? Bom... – e contou sobre as outras lutas.

-Não acredito que o Lee perdeu! E ainda por cima não vai mais lutar!

-Minha prima disse o mesmo. Mas se Deus quiser, ele vai voltar.

-Quem te garante?

-Você vai ver... Bom, agora vamos ao que interessa.

Tenten se ajeitou na cama.

-Tenten, você gosta do Sasuke?

-Eu? Mas por que isso agora?

E ele contou sobre suas duvidas e sobre o que ele percebeu desde o primeiro encontro dos três com o grupo 7.

-Olha, isso é um pouco complicado, Neji... – ele a calou com um beijo. Mas desta vez, Tenten foi quem soltou. – você deveria estar treinando.

-É... Eu já estou indo.

E saiu, dando uma ultima olhada na amada. Tenten se sentia um pouco desconfortável.

Ele foi até o quarto do Sasuke.

-Entre – Sasuke disse quando ele bateu na porta.

-Sasuke, sou eu. – Neji entrou.

-Ah, Neji, entre.

-Em primeiro lugar, parabéns. Em segundo, você irá lutar contra Gaara. Em terceiro, o que houve na sua luta contra aquele tal de Yoroi?

-Bom, obrigado 2 vezes. E em segundo eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. E outra: quem eu vou pegar, caso eu ganhe?

-Eu ou Naruto.

Sasuke sorriu.

-Mas me parece que não veio aqui para falar sobre isso.

-Sim. Alem de sermos os novatos numero 1 dos nossos anos, parece que dividimos o coração de uma garota.

-Tenten?

-Como sabe?

-Intuição.

-Apesar de ela não querer assumir, sei que gosta de você. E todos que estudavam com a gente na academia sabem que ela gosta de mim.

-Mas, de onde você tirou essa idéia? (da Tenten gostar de mim)

-Sasuke Uchiha, pensei que fosse mais inteligente. Desde quando você e seu grupo apareceram na primeira fase, Tenten tem agido de modo estranho. Agora mesmo, quando estava visitando ela, quando o assunto caiu em você, ela agiu esquisito...

-E o quico? – Sasuke não parecia desinteressado. – tanta garota quer ficar comigo, uma a mais uma a menos, não faz diferença alguma.

-É, mas Tenten não é qualquer uma, como essas garotas que você está acostumado. Tenten foi a única do meu ano pela qual me interessei; todas as outras se atiravam em mim. Ela não. Tornou-se minha amiga, mesmo que poucos anos antes da gente se graduar na academia. – Agora estou indo. Preciso treinar.

-Boa sorte. Contra Naruto, vai precisar.

-Pra você também, esse Gaara me dá arrepios.

* * *

"Neji tem razão... Não posso desistir!"

Lee estava no pátio do hospital, fazendo abdominal. Logo chega Ino, Sakura e a enfermeira.

-Lee, o que faz aqui fora?

-Treinando! Não vê?

-Mas você não pode! – disse a enfermeira.

-Posso sim! E vou – e continuou a fazer os abdominais.

Ino e a enfermeira saíram, deixando Sakura e Lee a sós.

-Lee, vim lhe trazer esta rosa.

-Obrigado, Sakura-chan! Treine bem para o ano que vem!

* * *

-Finalmente! Começou o torneio! - disse Naruto.

-Caramba! Tá todo mundo lá! Inclusive o Hokage e o Kazekage! E tem gente da Areia tambem! - disse Shino.

"Então ele deve estar lá!" pensou Neji.

-Finalmente vai começar a minha luta contra o Naruto!

-Por que eu tenho que lutar sempre com mulher? - disse Shikamaru.

-Você vai levar uma bela surra, garoto! - disse Temari

proximo episodio: Exame Chuunin - o torneio

* * *

**Sim, este capitulo está um pouco curto.**

**Mas esperem pelo proximo!**


	7. Exame Chuunin: o Torneio

**Galera, infelizmente eu terei q mudar o dia q estou postando os capitulos.**

**Mas esperem q gostem deste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – exame Chuunin – o torneio**

Finalmente chegou o dia do torneio. Os 8 shinobis que passaram se encontravam lá... Espere... 8?

-Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com o senhor Kinuta? - perguntou o sensei.

-Não, ele fora o único da aldeia do som que passou... Então sera difícil pra gente saber.

-Bom, já que é assim...

-Ele morreu – disse Gaara.

Todos olharam para ele, assustados.

-Ok, já que ele morreu, a senhorita Sabaku e o senhor Nara irão lutar um contra o outro.

Shikamaru estava desconcertado. Iria lutar novamente contra uma mulher?

-Bom, em primeiro lugar, meus parabéns a vocês por terem passado! – era a voz do Sandaime. – as lutas irão começar a partir de agora, começando pela luta de Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga!

Vários aplausos foram ouvidos, mas a maioria deles foi mais por educação. Todos queriam ver a luta do ultimo dos Uchiha.

-Bom, por favor, a não ser os dois que vão lutar agora, todos devem subir. – disse o sensei.

"É impressão minha ou o sensei não é o mesmo?" pensou Neji. "O que me importa? É a minha vez de lutar contra ele!"

Naruto e Neji se aproximaram e olharam um para a cara do outro.

-Parece que você tem algo a dizer – disse Neji. Naruto mostrou o punho para ele.

-Eu já disse isso antes... Com certeza eu vou vencer!

Neji ativou o Byakugan.

"São olhos que acreditam cegamente em si mesmo... Não há nenhuma demonstração de duvida em seu olhar." Pensou o "gênio"

-Que a primeira luta... – disse o sensei – comece agora!

-Humpf... Desse jeito vai ser mais divertido. Estou ansioso para ver a sua reação quando descobrir a verdade... – disse Neji, com um tom desafiador.

-Chega de conversa mole! – disse Naruto. – vamos começar logo isso!

Eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo.

Finalmente Naruto jogou uma kunai em direção a ele, mas Neji desviou. Naruto partiu pra cima dele, mas Neji desviou dos ataques e o jogou para o lado. Naruto caiu de pé e tentou dar um soco nele, mas Neji desviou. A cada soco, Neji desviava com a mão. Então Neji usou o Jyuuken.

"Ganhei" pensou Neji.

E deu mais um. Neji se relembrou de sua luta contra Hinata, minutos antes de dar o golpe final. Naruto saiu rolando, mas ele se levantou.

-"Eu errei" – pensou. – Agora você sabe que não pode me vencer.

-Isso foi só um teste para ver o quão você é forte. – Neji não esperava essa. – A verdadeira luta começa agora! – e fez o selo que Neji já estava acostumado. – Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Os Narutos pegaram uma kunai cada.

-"Kage bunshin?" – pensou Neji. – "Entendo. Se o chakra for distribuído igualmente entre os clones, será difícil de descobrir qual é o verdadeiro, mesmo usando o Byakugan." Mas há apenas um verdadeiro.

-Não seja tão durão! – todos disseram.

-Pode vir, se quiser!

Tenten estava observando a luta.

-É inútil, contra a defesa de Neji. Ele não é apenas ofensivo...

-Hei! Não... Me... Subestime! – disse Naruto. – Entendeu?

-Pode vir! – E, utilizando dois clones, deu uma cambalhota, ficando no meio dos outros 4. Um deles deu um chute certeiro em seu queixo.

-Ele acertou! – gritou Sakura.

-Que idiota... – pensou Tenten.

Neji caiu de pé.

-Droga! Nós vamos acertá-lo na próxima tentativa! – disse Naruto. E dois foram atras do Neji – e aqui está a abertura!

Mas Neji virou no ar e acertou os dois, fazendo-os sumir. Outros dois vieram com uma kunai cada, mas Neji acertou ambos e eles voaram longe. Sobrou apenas dois deles.

-Ele tem olhos nas costas também? – disse o que estava mais distante.

Neji levantou um que estava caído. Este também sumira.

-Se tornar Hokage, eh? Você só deve estar brincando.

Naruto rangeu os dentes.

-Eu posso ver muitas coisas através destes olhos - continuou – seu talento é determinado assim que nasce. Em outras palavras, tudo é pré-determinado no nascimento. – Naruto estava tremendo.

-Por que... Por que você sempre tenta rotular as coisas desta maneira?

-Então você acha que qualquer um pode virar Hokage com trabalho duro? – Naruto mudou a expressão de seu rosto. - apenas poucos recebem o titulo de Hokage. Preste atenção. Aqueles que nasceram para ser Hokage seguem este destino. Não é algo que você se torna por que quer. Já está determinado no destino. As pessoas são diferentes. Elas podem apenas viver no interminavel fluxo da vida. Mas há apenas um... – Neji fechou os olhos. –... Destino que todos possuem. E é a morte – Neji estava olhando para o chão. – então...

-Então o que? – disse Naruto. Ele tremia de raiva. Então mostrou os punhos de novo. – Eu não desisto tão facilmente! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Desta vez, vários Narutos apareceram. Vários foram em direção do Neji. Eles deram vários golpes, mas Neji conseguiu desviar de todos.

-Droga, não consigo acertá-lo! – disse Naruto.

-Já lhe falei, eu não sou tão estúpido! – Neji passou por todos. –"Eu já sei... Qual é o verdadeiro!" – pensou. Havia um que não tinha atacado, então ele concluiu que era esse. – Jyuuken! – ele acertou no coração do Naruto. Todos olharam para ele. - aquele que atacou menos com medo de ter seu Tenketsu atacado... Quanto mais você atacava, mas ficava evidente. – Naruto cuspiu sangue. Todos os outros desapareceram. – "Então eu acertei!" – pensou. – você é o verdadeiro! Por isso eu lhe disse que era inútil. – Hinata começou a passar mal.

-Naruto-kun... Não perca!

Inesperadamente, Naruto sorriu.

-Eu lhe disse... Para não tirar conclusões precipitadas! – sem ninguém entender, Naruto sumiu.

-"Era outro clone?" - pensou Neji. – Não pode ser!

Sem ninguém esperar, dois Narutos apareceram de trás de uma arvore.

-É isso aí! – gritou Kiba. – Vai, Naruto!

"Ele estava a um passo a minha frente... E fez com que uma de suas copias ficasse de retaguarda?" pensou Neji.

-Vou continuar te atacando com toda a minha força! – e o socou. Mas do nada uma quantidade de chakra amorteceu o soco.

"Esse Naruto não conhece o Neji..." pensou Tenten.

Do nada, Neji fora envolto por chakra, fazendo com que os dois voassem longe. Rapidamente, ele girou. Naruto caiu no chão. Quando ele parou de girar, ficou um buraco ao redor dele.

-O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Naruto.

-Você pensou que tinha vencido? – perguntou Neji.

-Por quê? – perguntou Ino.

-O soco de Naruto o acertou em cheio! – disse Sakura.

-Aquilo fora a defesa de Neji – respondeu Tenten a pergunta das duas.

-Maldição... – disse Naruto – não me subestime! – e novamente fizera o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

-O campo de visão do Byakugan de Neji é de quase 360°. – continuou Tenten. – e ele detecta quase todos os ataques inimigos com ele. Aí é onde começa o mecanismo de defesa dos Hyuuga, o Hakkeshow Kaiten¹. – Todos os Narutos partiram para cima do Neji. Novamente, ele usou sua técnica. Todos voaram longe. –No momento em que ele é atacado – continuou Tenten -, ele libera uma enorme quantidade de chakra de um de seus tenketsus. Ele intercepta o ataque inimigo com chakra e então gira o corpo como um parafuso... Para bloquear o ataque. Normalmente, controlar a quantidade de chakra liberado pelos tenketsus é difícil... E até um Jonnin consegue liberar apenas uma pequena quantidade de chakra de seus pés e mãos para técnicas especiais. Mas Neji, que é mestre do Jyuuken, pode liberar chakra de todo o seu corpo e neutralizar ataques físicos com a força centrífuga de seu chakra. Traduzindo, é como a areia do Gaara, sendo outra defesa absoluta.

-Maldição... – disse Naruto.

-Agora eu vou terminar. Você está no meu alcance do meu Hakkeshou. Técnica Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou²! Hakke Ni sho! – e acertou dois tenketsus dele. Um por um, ele foi acertando todos.

Naruto caiu no chão.

-Agora você não vai mais levantar! Eu acertei todos os Tenketsus do seu corpo.

-Kuso... – disse Naruto.

-Não é mortificante? – Neji sorriu. – você está de joelhos perante um poder que não pode enfrentar, descobrindo o quão fraco você é. É apenas uma ilusão que trabalho duro faz os sonhos se realizarem.

-É bem como eu imaginava! – suspirou Ino.

-Naruto-kun... – disse Sakura. Para surpresa de todos, Naruto se levantara.

-Eu falei que não ia desistir tão facilmente!

Neji nunca vira tanta determinação antes.

-Isso não pode ser! – disse ele

Hinata estava passando mal. Estava sangrando!

-Eu vou levá-la ao hospital. Já volto! – disse Kiba aos amigos. E ajudou a garota a ir ao medico.

Enquanto isso, lá em baixo...

-Desista, Naruto... Nada do que você faça vai adiantar. Eu não tenho nenhuma rixa contra você.

-Mas eu tenho.

-Nani?

-É que... Mesmo você sendo forte... e ter olhos que podem enxergar tudo... Você atacou Hinata psicologicamente quando ela estava dando o melhor de si!

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

-Você ridicularizou Hinata e a chamou de fracassada. As suas famílias... Não sei o que aconteceu entre elas... Mas pessoas que chamam as outras de fracassadas têm que se ver comigo!

-Muito bem, irei lhe dizer, já que se importa tanto. Sobre o destino de ódio dos Hyuuga! Os Hyuuga têm uma técnica ninja secreta que é passada para aqueles que fazem parte da família principal. E essa técnica é conhecida como selamento amaldiçoado.

-Nani?

-Esse selo simboliza um pássaro engaiolado... e também é um símbolo daqueles que são presos por um destino do qual não há escapatória. – e soltou a bandana. Havia uma suástica no meio de sua testa, e dos lados tinham duas linhas.

-O que...? – Naruto estava sem palavras – aquele selo é...

-Um dia, quando eu tinha quatro anos, este selo fora posto em mim, com esta técnica que lhe falei. Nesse dia, havia acabado a guerra de Konoha contra a aldeia da nuvem, firmando um tratado de paz. Todos estavam participando, menos um clã, que era o Hyuuga. Naquele mesmo dia, Hinata completava 3 anos. Nossos pais, Hyuuga Hiashi e Hyuuga Hizashi eram gêmeos.

**-Flashback-**

Há mais ou menos 9 anos atras.

-Filho, você vai conhecer sua prima hoje. Ela está completando 3 anos. – ele parecia um tanto que preocupado.

Eles encontraram Hinata e Hiashi.

-Ela é bonita, né pai? Pai?

-Nada não.

-Hizashi, irei pegar emprestado seu filho um pouco.

-Ok.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-Quando o sucessor da família principal (Hinata) completou 3 anos... Eu fui selado. Um membro da Bunke³ dos Hyuuga.

-Souke e Bunke... O que é isso?

-Este selo em minha testa não é só de enfeite... Esse selo amaldiçoado é só o medo da morte que a Souke põe na Bunke. Esse selo que a Souke inventou destrói as células nervosas do individuo da Bunke. Logo, também se torna fácil a pessoa morrer. Este selo só irá sumir quando eu morrer. Ele sela a habilidade do Byakugan. A família Hyuuga tem uma linhagem sanguínea única... existem muitos atras deste segredo. Então, este selo significa que a Bunke só serve para proteger a Souke. E que esta não se revolte contra a outra. É um modo de guardar o segredo do Byakugan, para sempre. Então... Ocorreu aquele acidente. Meu pai foi morto pela Souke. Numa noite, Hinata-sama quase fora raptada por uma pessoa. Hiashi-sama o encontrou e o matou. Você imagina quem era? Era o principal shinobi da aldeia da Nuvem, que havia acabado de assinar o tratado de paz. Eles estavam aqui porque queriam os segredos do Byakugan. Mas o país do Relâmpago falhou e perdeu o seu principal Shinobi... No que resultou em quase uma guerra. Mas Konoha não queria, então assinou um acordo.

-Um acordo? – perguntou Naruto.

-A aldeia da nuvem – continuou – queria o Byakugan, ou seja, o pai da Hinata. Mas outra pessoa fora em seu lugar... Seu irmão gêmeo, meu pai! – todos puderam ver uma lagrima escorrendo no rosto do garoto. – eles tinham quase a mesma força, mas Hiashi-sama nasceu primeiro, tornando-se o sucessor da família. Os destinos deles foram traçados. E o seu fora traçado quando se tornou meu oponente! – uma longa pausa – e seu destino diz que vai perder para mim, isto eu lhe garanto!

-Você não pode saber isso até que a luta comece de verdade! – Neji apenas deu seu sorriso sarcástico e colocou novamente a bandana. – não posso imaginar o como foi difícil perder seu pai faz algum tempo... Mas errou quando usou isso para definir que o destino é pré-determinado.

Neji terminou de ajeitar a bandana.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo. – e correu até ele, dando um golpe certeiro. Naruto deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu.

-Examinador – acabou. Seu fracassado...

Ele deu as costas.

-Não fuja...

Era Naruto. Ele havia se levantado.

-Haruno... – disse Tenten.

-Hã?

-O que Naruto tem na cabeça?

-Algo que você não deve ter: cérebro. Ele tem uma carta na manga.

-Eu não vou fugir. Eu não vou voltar com as minhas palavras... Esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser.

"Hinata disse o mesmo durante nossa luta... ela é doida por esse garoto." Pensou Neji.

-Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar.

-Eu não vou perder para você, um covarde que põe a culpa no destino e em outras idiotices!

-Você não sabe de nada. Não tente me dar lições. As pessoas nascem com um destino imutável...

**-Flashback-**

Conversa entre Neji e seu pai.

-Filho, você deve viver. Você é o homem que mais foi abençoado com o talento Hyuuga do que qualquer outro do clã. Eu queria que você nascesse na Souke...

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-Carregar um selo que nunca poderá ser removido – continuou Neji – um cara como você nunca entenderá isso!

-Eu entendo. – Neji não entendeu o sorriso de Naruto. - então que tal isso?

"Esse cara..." pensou Neji.

-Para de tentar parecer importante. Você não é o único especial aqui. Hinata... Estava sofrendo como você. Ela é da Souke, mas queria mudar porque ninguém a reconhecia como tal. Essa era sua determinação, e, mesmo estando ferida, lutou contra você. Isso vai para você também... A Bunke supostamente deve proteger a Souke, mas mesmo assim você fez isso com a Hinata, mesmo sendo apenas um exame. Você estava tentando lutar contra seu próprio destino, não é?

Ninguém nem ousava respirar na platéia.

-Eu acertei os seus 64 tenketsus. Como você acha que vai atacar agora? Você não pode usar seu Chakra por um tempo. No fim, você terá o mesmo destino de Hinata-sama.

-Cale-se! – gritou Naruto. – você fala como se pudesse saber de tudo com esse seu Byakugan!

Ele sorriu

-Então me mostre que o que você disse agora a pouco é verdade.

-Claro, eu vou te derrotar e provar pra você.

Naruto fechou os olhos. Neji olhou para ele. Silencio.

-A conversa fiada acaba aqui. Examinador, eu vou matá-lo (Tenta a sorte u.u). Se quiser impedir, que faça quando bem entender.

O examinador apenas o fitou.

Naruto fez um selo com as mãos.

-Isso é impossível. – Neji sorriu daquele seu jeito irritante. – é inútil! Não tem mais chakra em seus tenketsus. – ele apenas o fitava. – por que você luta contra seu próprio destino?

-Por que... Você me chamou de fracassado!

Neji ativou o Byakugan. Naruto começou a ficar vermelho (Finalmente D)

"Isso não pode ser! Ele está liberando chakra!" pensou Neji. "O que está acontecendo?" dentro de Naruto, Neji viu um chakra vermelho. "Não pode ser... Esse cara... O que...?"

-Nani? Isso é impossível! – exclamou Tenten.

Uma imensidão de chakra saía do corpo de Naruto.

"Como... De onde ele arranjou esse chakra?" pensou Neji.

De repente, parou e envolveu todo o corpo de Naruto. Ele se preparou. Neji também, mas Naruto sumiu

"Nani?" pensou Neji.

Ele olhou para trás a tempo de girar o corpo: Naruto jogou shurikens nele. Neji fez o mesmo, mas Naruto desviou de todos. Ambos se distanciaram um do outro. Eles estavam utilizando armas, mas um não conseguia acertar o outro.

-Eu não sei sobre o destino de ódio dos Hyuuga... Mas se não quer mudá-lo, então não faça nada!

"Isso não é bom! Preciso usar o Kaiten!"

-Depois que eu me tornar Hokage... Eu mudarei o destino para você!

Os dois se chocaram, criando uma grande explosão. Após a fumaça ter se dissipado, ficaram dois buracos no chão.

Todos olharam, assustados. Quem venceu?

-Quem é quem? – perguntou Sakura.

-Eu não sei! – respondeu Ino.

Uma mão se levantou; faltava ver de quem era.

Era de Neji. Ele sorriu.

-Humpf, comigo os fracos não tem vez.

O sensei ia dar por terminada a luta, mas a terra começou a tremer. Naruto apareceu embaixo de Neji, dando um soco em seu queixo. Neji caíra no chão. Estava sem forças para levantar.

-Meu corpo... Você fez uma cópia naquela situação? Sua técnica ninja favorita. Eu fui descuidado.

Naruto estava quase sem fôlego.

-Eu reprovei três vezes; sempre por causa da técnica que me pediam por ultimo; a técnica que eu mais odiava: o Bunshin no jutsu. Pare de falar sobre o destino, ok? Ao contrario de você, EU sou um fracassado.

O sensei sorriu.

-Vencedor: Naruto Uzumaki!

Todos vibraram.

-Proxima luta! Sasuke Uchiha versus Gaara do Deserto!

Os dois se aproximaram.

"Agora é a vez do Sasuke" pensou Tenten.

-Posso adivinhar pra quem você vai torcer? – perguntou Ino.

-Para quem é de Konoha, claro!

-Sei... – ela deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Tenten apenas levou os olhos ao céu.

-A segunda luta vai começar!

Sasuke jogou uma kunai em Gaara, mas ele se protegeu com a areia e fez um escudo com ela. Sasuke foi usar seu Taijutsu, mas a areia criou vários espinhos, prendendo o pé dele. Com muito esforço, Sasuke soltou, ofegante.

-Já era, essa luta é do Gaara. – disse Kiba, voltando a seu lugar.

-Kiba! Onde está Hinata?

-Um cara da ANBU está cuidando dela.

Todos ficaram aliviados, menos Kakashi.

-O que foi, sensei? – perguntou Sakura.

-Nada não... Mas vocês vão ver o porquê que Sasuke sumira durante 1 mês.

Todos olharam para a mão de Sasuke. Uma quantidade de chakra estava crescendo continuadamente de sua mão, até saírem raios de sua mão. Ele começou a correr e chocou contra o escudo de Gaara, quebrando-o todo.

-Sensei... – Sakura começou a falar.

-Sim, é meu jutsu. Ele ficou o mês inteiro treinando-o.

-Acho que o vencedor é o Sasuke... – cortou Tenten.

-Tomara! – exclamou Ino.

Gaara não conseguia se mover.

-Vencedor, Sasuke Uchiha!

-Grande, Sasuke! – Sakura, Ino e Tenten fizeram coro.

-Proxima luta: Shino Aburame versus Kankuro do deserto!

Os dois se aproximaram. Kankuro já foi pegando sua marionete. Ela se dividiu, e em cada pedaço, tinha uma ponta afiada. Todos foram em direção ao Shino. Ele desviou, e lançou vários insetos em cima do Kankuro.

-Quem sera que vai ganhar? – perguntou Kakashi.

-Estou torcendo pro Shino, claro... Mas esse Kankuro é também forte. Sem contar que os dois lutam a distancia, o que facilita a ambos. – disse Asuma, se intrometendo na conversa.

Shino se ajoelha, tremendo...

-O que tem nessas pontas?

-Algo que paralisa a pessoa.

Mas Shino era mais esperto que o inimigo. Ele conseguiu ir até uma das arvores.

-Do que adianta? – perguntou Kankuro. – desista!

Shino saiu das arvores. Kankuro jogou outra das lanças nele, acertando-o em cheio. Mas na verdade era um clone feito de insetos.

"Que esperto... Tinha que ser do grupo da Hinata" pensou Tenten.

Inesperadamente, Shino apareceu atras do Kankuro e o acertou com uma kunai.

-Humpf, como se funcionasse... Mas o quê?

A marionete não se mexia.

-Desista... Os insetos estão comendo seu chakra...

-Mas quando... Entendo. Aquele ataque de agora a pouco e o clone de insetos...

-Sim. Tudo fazia parte do meu plano.

-Desta vez você ganhou. Eu, Kankuro do Deserto, desisto!

-Bom, por desistência... Vencedor: Shino Aburame!

Todos de Konoha vibraram.

-Próxima luta: Nara Shikamaru versus Temari do Deserto!

-Ai, eu acho que vou desistir... Caramba, lutar contra uma mulher de novo?

-E aí, Shikamaru? Já é sua hora! – Naruto fez o amigo cair, indo para a arena. Temari, suavemente, desceu em cima de seu leque.

-A ultima luta irá começar!

Mal o sensei dissera isso, Temari abriu seu leque e jogou uma lufada de vento no adversário. Todos tentaram se proteger com as mãos, em vão.

Logo, Temari viu a sombra de Shikamaru. Ela deu um pulo para trás e se salvou. Ela fez uma demarcação no chão.

-Sua sombra chega até aqui então quer dizer que seu ataque é limitado. Por isso você está aí na sombra né? Para aumentar seu ataque.

-Será que a Temari vai ganhar de novo? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Acho que não; Shikamaru é esperto. – responde Ino.

-Mas... – Tenten ainda estava dolorida por causa da luta das duas. – essa garota é muito esperta. Espero que dê certo.

-Que selo é esse? – perguntou Kakashi.

Todos olharam para o garoto. Shikamaru estava com as pontas dos dedos juntas, voltadas para baixo.

-Isso não é um selo – explicou Asuma. – é um gesto que Shikamaru normalmente faz para criar estratégias. Uma vez, enquanto jogávamos xadrez, ele fez esse gesto, e virou a partida, ganhando. Fiz um teste de Q.I com ele e sabe quanto deu?

"80" pensou Tenten.

-200 – completou Asuma.

-"Não é muita diferença... Espere..." Quanto? – Tenten levou um susto com o numero.

-Pois é... O clã Nara, além de usar a sombra para atacar, usa algo que poucos clãs usam: a inteligência.

-Agora eu vou acabar com você... O que é isso?

Shikamaru tinha feito um balão com seu casaco e na ponta tinha uma kunai. Ele fizera isso para aumentar o seu alcance. Ele tentou inúmeras vezes chegar perto da garota, mas todas em vão. O casaco caíra.

-Ahá! Agora eu te peguei... Nani?

Ela não se mexia. Tampouco se via a sombra do Shikamaru.

-Voce caiu na minha armadilha; eu queria que você ficasse entre os buracos que Neji e Naruto haviam feito; e você ficou. Com isso, eu aproveitei os buracos para te pegar com a minha sombra. É muito simples.

Ele foi para frente. Ela também. Ambos levantaram os braços.

-Eu, Shikamaru Nara, desisto.

Essa ninguém esperava.

-Mas... Por quê? – perguntou Temari.

-Gastei muito chakra; ele está quase acabando. – não deu outra; as sombras voltaram ao normal.

-Por desistência novamente, vencedora: Temari do Deserto!

-Bom, uma pessoa que não é de Konoha ganhou... – disse Chouji.

* * *

-Pois é, não passei para a proxima fase... Hum, q sono...

-Uah... Eu também...

-Esperem isso é um... Genjutsu - Tenten percebeu q fora tarde demais.

-Nani? Pessoas da aldeia do Som e da Areia estão atacando Konoha!

proximo episodio: A Guerra! inicio da destruição de Konoha!

* * *

Bom, é isso!

Eu sei q boa parte do capitulo eh baseada na luta do Neji e do Naruto...

Mas eu me empolguei xP

Mas eu adorei escrever este capitulo, pois fora uma desculpa para assistir alguns trechos do Anime (Toh no Shippuden jah T.T)

Mas tah aih...

Antes de agradecer as reviews, eu qro dizer q a partir deste capitulo eu vou fzr uma "entrevista" com os personagens q se destacaram neste capitulo (tirando o time do Gai, claro u.u).

Bom, hj eu irei entrevistar duas pessoas: Shikamaru Nara e Naruto Uzumaki. Irei entrevistar primeiro um e depois o outro. Naruto, irei começar com você.

Thata2005686: Vc reprovou na academia 3 vezes e acabou com o garoto q eh conhecido como o "genio" de sua turma. Como vc explica isto?

Naruto: Bom, ao contrario do q Neji disse, se a pessoa nasceu com um destino, ela pode mudá-lo, com trabalho duro.

Thata2005686: Vc se sentiu feliz ao conseguir vingar Hinata?

Naruto: Sim. Ela eh uma grande amiga, eu gosto muito dela.

(Ele ainda naum sabe q Hinata gosta dele?O.o)

Thata2005686: Bom... Eu qro lhe dar os parabens pela sua atuação e uma boa sorte em sua carreira.

Naruto: Muito obrigado duas vezes.

Agora irei entrevistar o Shikamaru.

Thata2005686: Bom, em primeiro lugar, quero lhe dizer q meus parabens pela sua atuação na luta contra a senhorita Sabaku, mas eh uma pena q vc acabou perdendo.

Shikamaru: Bom, obrigado. Mas tenho q assumir: essa garota eh mto forte.

Thata2005686: Asuma disse q sua inteligencia ultrapassa a marca dos 200. isso eh verdade?

Shikamaru: Sim. Todos os homens da minha familia sao.

Thata200568: Bom, naum tenho mais perguntas. Tchau!

Shikamaru: Tchau!

Bom, as entrevistas de hj acabaram. Semana q vem será a amiga da Tenten, Konan. Se tiverem perguntas para ela, eh soh mandarem por Reviews.

Agora os agradecimentos:

Marimary-chan: Q bom q gostou da minha fic! Espero q goste deste capitulo

Hyuuga Ale: Acho q vc naum entendeu meu recado, pq ateh eu naum entendi

Eu sei q a Tenten na historia do Masashi gosta do Neji; mas mais pra frente vcs vaum ver q esta fic naum terah sentido se continuar NejiTen

Bom, eh isso... Espero q vcs tenham gostado do capitulo, inclusive da luta do Shino e do Kankuro ;P

Soh eu msm para inventar essa luta...

Mas minha amiga me implorou para fazer o Sasuke ver a luta do Neji e do Naruto, entao o Kankuro naum tem motivos para desistir da luta. Mas tbm naum podia por veneno nas pontas das marionetes neh? )

Bjs a tds, e ateh o proximo capitulo!

Notas:

Hakkeshow Kaiten¹: é a famosa defesa absoluta de Neji.

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou²: é a tecnica que Neji usa para acertar os 64 teketsus do adversário.

Bunke e Souke³: São as familias do clão Hyuuga. Bunke é a secundária, e Souke a principal. Por isso Neji odeia Hinata, pois ele é da Bunke e ela da Souke.


	8. A Guerra! inicio da destruição de Konoha

**8º capitulo! \o/**

**Pensei q naum ia terminar a tempo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – A guerra! O inicio da destruição de Konoha.**

No mesmo instante em que a partida acabou, varias pétalas caíram em cima da platéia. Era um Genjutsu. Quem sabia, desfez na hora. Mas a maioria caiu nele.

-Olhem! O Kazekage está atacando o Sandaime!

Tenten e Sakura, que não caíram no Genjutsu, olharam. Com uma kunai, ele ameaçava cortar o pescoço do Sandaime!

Vários Shinobis da Areia e do Som apareceram para atacar Konoha.

Shikamaru se levantou.

-Sabia que era um genjutsu? – perguntou Tenten.

-Sim. Só fingi ter caído.

Kakashi deu instruções para Sasuke. Ele saiu correndo. Então se virou para os três:

-Vão atras dele. Levem Naruto junto...

-Como acharemos Sasuke? – perguntou Shikamaru.

-Ah sim... levem ele também... Kichyose no jutsu¹!

E ele invocou um cachorro.

-Esse é Pakkun, ele é um ótimo cão rastreador. Vá com eles!

-Ok... – ele parecia ser um pouco desanimado.

Junto com os quatro (Sakura estava levando Naruto), ele foi atras do Sasuke.

Naruto acordou.

-Nani? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

-A Areia traiu Konoha e está atacando a vila junto com a aldeia do Som.

-E onde estamos indo... E – ele olhou para Pakkun – quem é ele?

-Kakashi-sensei o invocou para ir conosco. – respondeu Sakura.

Umas folhas começaram a se mexer próximo deles.

-Quem é? – Sakura pôs a mão no bolso, para caso precisasse atacar. Mas um inseto indicara a eles que era Shino.

-Somos nós, Shino! Pode se aproximar – disse Shikamaru.

Ele saiu de trás das arvores.

-Que susto! Pensei que fosse o inimigo.

-Não caiu no genjutsu? – perguntou Tenten.

-Para os usuários de insetos, é difícil cair em um genjutsu. Só se a pessoa for muito boa... Coisa que quem lançou não é.

-Entendi... – disse Tenten.

Eles encontram, mais para frente, Kankuro.

-Pensei que tinha acabado com você. – disse Shino.

-Sua técnica é boa... Mas não o suficiente para ganhar de mim.

-É o que veremos... Pessoal, vão à frente. Eu encontro vocês.

-Ok – e os quatro continuaram seguindo Sasuke, até encontrarem outro grupo da aldeia da Areia.

-Eu fico – disse Shikamaru – vão e eu e Shino encontramos vocês.

-Ok! – disse Tenten – "Esse garoto é muito esperto mesmo... Hei, do que eu estou falando?" – e ela olhou para baixo, como se estivesse olhando para o coração. – "Você é bem maluco, não?"

-Que bonitinho! – uma voz debochante disse. – três bobocas de Konoha indo atras de outro boboca!

-Pessoal, vão atras do Sasuke! Que eu cuido dela – Sakura reconheceu as palavras de Sasuke antes de lutar contra Lee.

Eles foram embora.

-Sabia que tinha algo de suspeito naquele plano de vocês três.

-Sabia, eh? Mas vamos fazer o seguinte? Sem armas. Eu guardo meu leque e você seus "utensílios"

-Ok. "eu tenho uma carta na manga mesmo..." – pensou Tenten.

Enquanto Temari guardava seu leque, Tenten concentrou chakra nas mãos e nos pés.

-Hum, seu chakra aumentou desde o nosso ultimo encontro...

-Pois é, andei treinando...

-Parada!

Elas olharam. Era Konan, só que com uma bandana da aldeia da areia. Tenten ia falar com ela, mas Konan fez um sinal de silencio que as duas tinham inventado na época da academia. Ela entendeu e ficou quieta.

-Quem é você?

-Eu sou uma Chuunin da sua aldeia – e apontou para a bandana.

-Sei... Então deixo Tenten com você.

E se foi. Após um período de silencio, Tenten abraçou a amiga:

-Quanto tempo!

-Pois é... Pena que nos encontramos nesses tempos tão difíceis...

-Alias, onde conseguiu essa bandana?

-Esta? Ah, sim... Um garoto que encontrei no meio do caminho, chamado Shikamaru, me deu esta bandana...

-Ah, você conheceu o Shikamaru? Ele é um dos novatos...

-Hum... e conheci um tal de Shino... Bonito, alias.

-Sim, ele é bonito... Agora vamos ver se eles precisam de ajuda?

-Vamos sim...

Elas foram até onde Shikamaru tinha se separado deles.

-Tenten!

Ele estava mais para baixo.

-Achei você. Se machucou?

-Não muito...

-Chega de papo. Vamos!

Eles foram até onde Shino estava. O pai dele estava ali.

-Não se preocupem; o adversário apenas usou um veneno, mas meus insetos estão retirando a substancia do corpo dele.

Os três suspiraram.

-Vamos voltar...

Mais para a frente, umas folhas começaram a se mexer.

-Quem está aí? – Tenten se preparou para receber amigo ou inimigo.

Era um esquilo. Os três suspiraram e foram para Konoha.

* * *

-Graças a Deus td acabou bem! - disse Neji.

-É, mas o Sandaime acabou morrendo...

-Sim, mas ele tava meio velhinho já também neh?

proximo episódio: um pequeno periodo de tempo: uma visita ao hospital, um funeral, uma promessa, a primeira aparição da Akatsuki (E unica P), uma missao, uma coroação e uma descoberta!

* * *

Yo!

Esse capitulo ficou um pouco curto T.T

Mas foi o q deu pra fzr nesse pouco tempo q tive pra escrever na fic

Meu braço tah doendo Ç.Ç

Mas espero q tenham gostado do capitulo, pois me diverti fazendo inclusive a ultima parte.

Bom, agora vamos a entrevista e depois aos agradecimentos:

Como prometido semana passada, eu irei entrevistar a Konan, que no Anime do Masashi Kishi-baka-moto é da Akatsuki e na minha fic é a melhor amiga da Tenten.

Thata2005686: Konan, como você consegue fazer dois papéis distintos ao mesmo tempo, pois a konan do Naruto Shippuden é bem diferente da Konan desta fic?

Konan: Bom, eu estou me divertindo fazendo papel nos dois lados, mas queria participar mais da sua fic e do anime tbm...

Thata2005686: Bem, no anime naum posso t garantir, mas na minha fic mais pra frente você irá aparecer mais. Mais uma pergunta: alguns dizem que você é de Konoha e junto com o Pain se refugiou para a aldeia da chuva assim como Aoi e outros dizem q vc é da aldeia da chuva mesmo e fora treinada por Jiraiya por lá. qual é a verdade?

Konan: Sim, fui treinada por Jiraiya, mas sou natural da aldeia da Chuva mesmo.

Thata2005686: Bom, é isso. Tchau!

Konan: Tchau!

Bom, agora os agradecimentos:

SunaHikaru: Obrigada pelos elogios! Olha, se vai ser NejiTen eu naum sei ainda... Se vc for ver bem este capitulo, outra pessoa mais pra frente vai aparecer no rolo tambem... Mas eu concordo q NejiTen eh rox )

Sabakunoisabela: Que bom q vc gostou da fic! Espero q goste deste capitulo!

Hyuuga ALe: Bom, como vc, tds saum a favor de NejiTen.

Mas do jeito q a historia anda, vcs vaum ver q vai perder a graça se continuar sendo o casal mais querido do Anime (Tirando SasuNaru claro :D)

Mas torçamos para q de certo esse casal!

Bjks

Bom, eh isso...

Galera, tah me dando um pouco de preguiça, pq eu toh escrevendo minha segunda fic junto com essa...

uma dica: eh U.A

Xau galera ateh o proximo!

Nota:

Kichyose no jutsu¹: É a técnica de invocação. Normalmente se usa para invocar animais, como Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade, Orochimaru etc, ou armas, como Tenten.


	9. Um curto periodo de tempo

**Yo povo!**

**Finalmente eu terminei esse nada longo capitulo.**

**Espero q gostem!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Um pequeno período de tempo: uma visita ao hospital, um funeral, uma promessa, a primeira aparição da Akatsuki, uma coroação e uma descoberta!**

-E aí? Conseguiu salvar o dia de novo?

A guerra já tinha acabado. Tenten estava visitando Neji.

-Que nada! Konan apareceu e me salvou da Temari...

-Konan? – Neji não se lembrava da amiga. – Ah sim! E ela, virou Chuunin?

-Nem perguntei!

-u.u"

-Você quer que eu pergunte pra ela sendo que a gente estava no meio de uma batalha?

-Ah sim... Esquece.

-Bom, já volto. Vou visitar Shikamaru e Shino, eles se machucaram.

-Ok...

Tenten saiu do quarto.

"Neji está estranho... Bom, vou visitar o Shikamaru primeiro..."

E ela entrou no quarto do amigo.

-Olá – disse o garoto.

-Oie... Você está bem?

-Estou... Que saco, eu odeio ficar aqui...

Tenten riu.

-Você é... Como se fala mesmo? Ah sim, problemático!

--.-"

-Que foi? Só estou dizendo a verdade! – Tenten riu.

-Eu, problemático? Vocês mulheres que são!

-Esquece, Shikamaru – você é problemático mesmo...

E saiu.

"Por que me importo com ele?" pensou a garota, coçando a nuca. E acabou nem indo visitar Shino, queria falar com Neji.

* * *

Neji estava absorto em seus pensamentos desde que as garota saíra. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía, resultado da luta contra Naruto. Alguém bate na porta.

-Entra...

-Sou eu, Neji – era Naruto.

-Naruto, Ari gato.

-Por quê?

-Graças a você, eu sou uma nova pessoa. Não penso mais como antes da nossa luta.

-Bom para você...

-Naquele instante em que eu não consegui me mover, eu percebi que nem todo o destino é certo.

-Neji, nenhum destino é certo; seu companheiro, o Lee; ele fora considerado um fracassado. Mas até a pouco tempo, antes da luta contra Gaara, ele se esforçou e derrotou a mim e a Sasuke.

-Sim...

-Bom, irei visitar o Shikamaru...

"O que o Nara tem que eu não tenho?" (N/A: prefiro não comentar :D)

Assim que Naruto saiu, Tenten apareceu. Ela se jogou nos braços do garoto e o beijou. Lentamente, Neji foi retirando a roupa dela. Pra que pressa? Era melhor assim. Tenten ajudou a retirar a roupa.

-Vá com calma... Estou dolorido ainda...

Os dois tiveram alguns minutos de prazer, no fim, Tenten se aninhou ao peito dele.

-Tem alguém aí?

Era a enfermeira.

-Abaixa! – e escondeu Tenten e as roupas dos dois.

-Neji, algum problema? Ouvi barulhos...

-São meus ossos estalando...

-Bom, amanha você poderá sair...

-Por quê?

-O Sandaime morreu; amanha sera o enterro. E senhorita Tenten, está na hora d e você ir.

Tenten mostrou a cabeça.

-Espero que não tenha rolado nada demais aí...

-Nada, não... A gente só tava conversando...

-Sei...

-Eu já vou... Só irei me despedir.

-Tá.

Tenten se trocou e ajudou ele a se trocar. Já na porta, ela se vira e diz:

-Quero terminar essa conversa treinando. Melhore logo!

* * *

Tenten ajudou Lee a descer as escadas do hospital. Neji estava na porta, esperando-os.

-Agora eu o levo.

Os três estavam de preto, em homenagem ao Sandaime. Chegando no local, eles colocaram flores no tumulo. Depois, eles ficaram juntos com o Iruka-sensei e o Naruto.

-Iruka-sensei, por que as pessoas morrem em combate?

-Porque se tem uma pessoa que amamos, nós tentamos proteger ela. Sarutobi amava a todos dessa vila, então ele se sacrificou para salva-la. Ele acreditava que as pessoas, de um jeito ou de outro, podiam se dar bem, como se a vila fosse uma família só. Veja por exemplo seu grupo: você, a Sakura e o Sasuke não se davam bem na academia. Hoje, como um time, vocês são bons amigos.

Neji olhou para os dois. Acontecera o mesmo com eles.

Depois do enterro, Neji disse:

-Venham aqui, quero falar algo para vocês.

Os três formaram uma roda.

-Quero que prometam que, acima de tudo, um irá ajudar o outro a partir de agora.

-Mas... E eu? – perguntou Lee.

-Voce? Eu tenho certeza que você irá se recuperar; e eu e Tenten lhe ajudaremos nisso.

Lee começou a chorar. Tenten e Neji também. O céu estava chovendo ainda. Os três se abraçaram.

Separados, eles não eram nada, mas juntos, o time Gai era invencível.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos estavam ocupados ajudando a reconstruir a aldeia. Mas duas pessoas estavam conversando, ao lado da loja de doces: Gai e Kakashi-senseis.

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou Gai-sensei.

-Absoluta; eles estão ali dentro. Jiraiya me contou que eles usam esse manto preto com nuvens vermelhas.

-Mas o que eles querem aqui?

-Não sei – Kakashi estava lendo seu livrinho, quase como quem quer disfarçar algo.

-Continue investigando. Precisamos saber o que a Akatsuki faz aqui em Konoha.

Kurenai-sensei e Asuma-sensei estavam andando pela aldeia quando viram alguém conhecido.

-Quanto tempo, Itachi-san... – Asuma fingiu estar feliz com a visita.

-Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, não imaginei que fossem me reconhecer.

-Você não mudou nada... Só está com a bandana riscada e com essa capa.

-Bom, já que são seus amigos, eu posso me apresentar... – ia dizendo o companheiro do Itachi, mas Asuma o cortou.

-Você é Kisame Hoshigake, renegado da aldeia da nevoa, conhecido como um dos 7 espadachins da mesma.

-Então sou conhecido por aqui eh? Mas isso não importa – e retirou sua "pequena" espada.

-Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, eu não quero brigar com vocês, mas estou vendo que vocês não pensam o mesmo.

-Não mesmo – e Asuma foi atacar Kisame, mas este o acertou com a espada.

-Essa espada não corta, ela rasga – disse Kisame – e ela consome chakra.

Kurenai atacou Itachi com seu genjutsu, prendendo-o em uma arvore. Ela saiu de dentro da mesma e foi atacá-lo, mas Itachi sorriu.

-Você precisa mais do que isso para me atacar, Kurenai-san.

E, num piscar de olhos, a situação se inverteu.

Kisame jogou uma onda d'água em cima deles, mas Gai-sensei apareceu.

-Um herói sempre aparece na ultima hora, né?

-Gai, feche os olhos! Ele está...

-Eu sei! Ele está usando um Genjutsu¹! Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi para lutar contra o Kakashi-sensei foi que não podemos olhar diretamente para os olhos do usuário do Sharingan. Olhe para os pés dele e tente adivinhar seus movimentos.

Os dois abriram os olhos e olharam para os pés de Itachi. Kakashi logo acordou do Genjutsu.

-Bom, Kisame, acho melhor nós irmos. Não viemos aqui arranjar guerra, só viemos atras de nossa missão. Adeus para vocês.

E os dois se foram.

* * *

-Hei, sombrancelhudo!

Lee olhou. Era Naruto.

-Trouxe uma pessoa que com certeza irá te curar!

-Hã?

Tsunade olhou para o garoto.

-Naruto, você tinha que treinar, não?

-Ah sim! Tchau, vovó! Tchau, Sombrancelhudo!

E Naruto se foi. Eles entraram no quarto do Lee. Ele retirou parte do macacão para que ela o examinasse.

-Lee, esse é o seu nome?

-Sim. Rock Lee, por quê?

-Rock Lee, eu só irei te dizer isso uma vez: desista de ser um Shinobi.

"Nani?" pensou Lee.

-Realmente eu não sei o que houve com seu corpo; mas ele fora muito danificado. A cirurgia é muito arriscada, então eu prefiro não fazê-la. A porcentagem de chance é de 50, mas se eu errar, você pode morrer. Entendeu agora?

"O que eu faço?" Lee estava contendo as lágrimas o máximo que podia.

-Bom, é isso. Infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Alguns dias depois...

-Hei, Lee!

Ele olhou para trás. Era Sakura.

-Você ainda está assim? Ah, já sei... Você ainda não viu a Tsunade... Ela vai te curar na hora, assim como fez com Sasuke-kun e o Kakashi-sensei...

"Infelizmente ela não pôde fazer o mesmo comigo..."

-Quer vir comigo?

-Nani?

-Hoje vão nomear o novo Hokage! Ou melhor, a Hokage... Vamos?

-Vamos... Eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo...

Mais tarde...

-Eu, o ancião do país do Fogo, declaro que a partir de hoje, você é a 5ª Hokage!

Uma salva de palmas fora ouvida por todos.

-Sakara-san, vamos dar uma volta?

-Vamos...

Eles pararam numa fonte.

-Voce sabe que desde o primeiro exame Chuunin eu gosto de você, né?

-Sim, mas... Lee, eu gosto do Sasuke...

-Eu sei... E, por mais que eu queira, você não vai mudar esse sentimento. Mas o Sasuke parece que gosta da Tenten...

Sakura começou a chorar.

-Acho que nunca irei esquecê-lo...

* * *

Lee fora até o local onde se encontrara pela primeira vez com seu time.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

-Yoshi! Agora vocês são Genins. Digam sobre seus sonhos.

-Eu, mesmo não sabendo Ninjutsu ou Genjutsu, quero provar a todos que posso ser um grande ninja. – disse Lee.

-Hump, isso é impossível, sensei. Um ninja de verdade sabe usar técnicas avançadas, ou seja, Ninjutsu e Genjutsu. Não é possível que Lee se torne alguém importante sem saber nenhum deles. – disse Neji.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

Lee estava chorando, quando chega Gai-sensei.

-O que houve, Lee?

-Há algum tempo, quando me tornei Genin, você disse que com esforço eu me tornaria um grande ninja – ele enxugou as lagrimas. – Neji disse que isso era impossível, mas você acreditou em mim. Só que agora... – Lee voltara a chorar – isso é impossível!

-Lee, eu só vim aqui para lhe pedir uma coisa: faça a operação.

-Nani?

-Isso o que você ouviu; faça a operação.

* * *

-Byakugan!

Neji estava treinando na floresta.

"Hum, a 2 horas de distancia, a uns 50 metros, tem 7 pássaros." Pensou.

-Neji-san!

Era Tenten. Neji desativou o Byakugan e olhou para a amada.

-Tudo bem, Neji?

-Tudo... – ele olhou para o céu, no instante em que os pássaros levantaram vôo. - "então tinha 8?" – pensou.

-Neji?

-Hai?

-Vamos dar uma pausa, você deve estar exausto. Quer almoçar comigo?

-Eu quero!

Já no Ichiraku...

-Neji! Tenten!

Os dois olharam. Era Naruto.

-Diga, Naruto!

-Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu; eu e o Sasuke acabamos de lutar!

-Sasuke?! - disse Tenten

"Droga, ela tinha parado de pensar nele!" pensou Neji.

-Hai. Ele me desafiou para uma luta, e então eu com meu Rasengan e ele com seu Chidori acabamos com duas caixas d'água. Só que a dele ficou só um buraco, e a minha um rombo atrás.

-Hum... Quer se juntar a nós? Esqueça isso...

"Essas brigas estão saindo do controle..." pensou Tenten.

* * *

-Lee!

Ele se virou. Era Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama!

-Lee, eu vim dizer que eu estou pronta para te operar!

-Jura? Ari gato, Tsunade-sama!

Ela simplesmente sorriu.

* * *

-Nani? Sasuke fugira? - disse Neji.

-Sim. É meio chato, mas vamos ter que correr atrás dele. - respondeu Shikamaru (Q duvida né?)

-Então vamos! Eu tenho que acertar umas coisas com ele!

**Proximo episódio: Missão Rank A - os 5 de Konoha vão atrás do Sasuke!**

* * *

Yo povo!

Finalmente irei escrever a melhor saga do Anime!

Eu sei q demorei para publicar, mas meu teclado estava com problema.

Junta isso a uma autora preguiçosa, uma pequena crise de amnesia, um computador q trava td hora, outra fic jah em andamento, um monte de trabalho escolar e o inicio de um namoro (Bruno t amo).

Por isso esse capitulo demorou um pouco para ser publicado.

Bom, vamos à entrevista.

Como são raras as aparições de pessoas de fora de Konoha, eu irei aproveitar hoje e entrevistar duas pessoas q tiveram uma breve participação nessa fic: Kisame Hoshigake e Itachi Uchiha.

Bom, iremos entrevistar primeiro Itachi.

Thata200568: Itachi, há mais ou menos 5 anos, você matou todo seu clã, menos seu irmão, Sasuke. Por que fizera isso?

Itachi: Bom, primeiramente, obrigado por ter feito essa participação especial minha e do Kisame (N/A: na folha, naum tinha essa parte). Em segundo, poucas pessoas sabem mas eu fiz isso para proteger o Sasuke, naum para testar as minhas habilidades.

Thata2005686: Interessante. É verdade q o onoculo de Deidara eh para ele se igualar ao Sharingan?

Itachi: Isso é Spoiler, e algumas pessoas ainda naum assistiram ao Shippuden. Mas, sim, Deidara usa aquele onoculo para isso.

Thata2005686: Apesar de ser Spoiler, qm você acha q está por trás da mascara de Tobi: Obito ou Madara?

Itachi: Ateh hj naum se sabe, mas eu acho q eh o Obito.

Thata2005686: Ok. Eu naum tenho mais nenhuma pergunta, pode chamar o Kisame.

Thata2005686: Kisame, você fora considerado um dos 7 espadachins da aldeia da névoa, mas nos Fillers, Raiga diz q t odeia. Por que? Existia uma rivalidade entre vocês?

Kisame: Na verdade, Raiga naum participava do nosso grupo. Ele fora considerado um de nós por que usa aquelas espadas do elemento trovão. Mas originalmente são apenas 6 espadachins. Raiga nos odiava.

Thata2005686: Por que voce era desse grupo?

Kisame: Eu simplesmente era contra a filosofia do Misukage (lider da aldeia da Nevoa). Entao me revoltei e sai da aldeia, assim como Zabuza.

Thata2005686: Bom, q eu me lembre eh isso. Ateh a continuação da minha historia!

Kisame: Ateh.

Poxa gente, esse tempão q fiquei sem postar e soh a SunaHikaru me mandou Review? T.T

Bom, eu agradeço pelo carinho, e eu jah respondi na ultima review q mandei na sua fic.

Bom gente, eh isso!

Ja ne!

Nota: ¹ o Genjutsu q Asuma estava se referindo eh o Magekyou Sharingan, do Itachi.


	10. Missão Rank A

* * *

**Yo povo! **

**Gomen, me atrasei de novo. **

**Lá em baixo eu explico**

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Missão Rank A: os 5 de Konoha vão atrás do Sasuke!**

-Que bom que a operação fora um sucesso, Lee!

No dia seguinte, Lee e Neji estavam conversando perto dos portões da vila.

-Pois é... Amanhã mesmo poderei voltar a fazer treinos leves... Olhe, é o Naruto e o Shikamaru!

Os dois, juntamente com Kiba e Chouji, estavam quase saindo da aldeia.

Neji ajudou Lee a descer as escadas.

-Nani? Sasuke fugiu?

-Sim. É um pouco chato, mas nós vamos atrás dele. Quer vir conosco? – disse Shikamaru.

-Sim... Lee, você se vira daqui?

-Claro! Aliás, Neji, você ainda tem um assunto pendente com o Sasuke-kun, não? "Bem que eu queria ir..." – pensou Lee, triste por não poder ajudar.

-Ah, sim... Claro! Lee, você tem mais com o que se preocupar. Não fique desse jeito.

-Ok.

-Yare, yare... Agora vamos... Mais essa agora! Sakura e Tenten estão chegando.

Tenten estava ajudando a amiga a andar, pois ela estava chorando muito.

-Soube do ocorrido; Neji, você vai com eles, suponho. – disse Tenten.

-Sim. Tenho aquele assunto pendente com Sasuke, lembra?

-Como posso me esquecer? Agora vem cá... Quero lhe desejar boa sorte. – e o puxou para um beijo.

-Bom, Sakura, se quiser beijar o Naruto, que faça isso logo. (N/A: parei)

-Claro que não... Eu só vim desejar boa sorte a vocês e pedir para que tragam o Sasuke-kun... E Naruto... Você é... – ela não conseguia conter as lagrimas. – você é o único que pode trazê-lo de volta!

-Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan! Eu irei trazê-lo! Isso é uma promessa!

E Naruto levantou o polegar. Lee reconheceu a pose do Gai-sensei.

-Yoshi! Sigam-me, pessoal! – disse Naruto.

-Naruto, é um pouco chato, mas eu serei o líder. – disse Shikamaru.

-Nani? Você é o líder? Você não tem vocação pra isso.

-Cale-se Naruto. Apesar de eu também não querer receber ordens de um preguiçoso como o Shikamaru. – disse Kiba.

-Humpf, mas vocês estão se esquecendo de que Shikamaru é o único Chuunin do nosso grupo, por isso ele é o líder. – disse Neji.

-Sem contar que foi a Hokage-sama que decidiu que assim fosse. – completou Chouji.

Naruto e Kiba suspiraram, mas não reclamaram mais.

-Bom, Neji, Naruto, venham aqui, e vocês dois também. – os quatro se reuniram ao redor de Shikamaru. – É o seguinte: nós seguiremos em fila indiana. E devo lhes dizer que quem não seguir as minhas ordens, fará com que todos morramos. -Todos olharam para ele assustados. – Agora, vamos à formação: Kiba, você vai à frente com Akamaru. Você conhece os terrenos do país do Fogo, portanto nos ajudará a não nos perdermos. Sem contar que vocês dois poderão farejar para ver se tem um inimigo ou alguma armadilha. Eu irei atrás, pois assim poderei me comunicar com Kiba e todos verão meus gestos. A posição do meio vai ser de Naruto. Como você é impulsivo, você poderá ajudar tanto na frente quanto atrás. Chouji será o contra-ataque, indo atrás de Naruto. E finalmente Neji será o ultimo, pois poderá ser nosso guarda-costas, utilizando o Byakugan. Agora, mostrem-me suas armas. – cada um abriu a sua bolsa. – e finalmente, a coisa mais importante: eu não sou amigo do Sasuke. Só aceitei essa missão porque ele é um ninja da aldeia da Folha, e alguém aqui fez uma promessa. E também quero que saibam que, custe o que custar, eu sou responsável pela vida de vocês. Duvidas? Não? Então vamos.

Tenten, Sakura e Lee deram o ultimo adeus aos 5 e voltaram para dentro da aldeia.

-Sakura-san, você gosta mesmo do Sasuke-kun?

-Sim... Por quê?

-Ultimamente, parece que você gosta do Naruto.

-Não, Tenten! Eu e ele somos apenas amigos.

-Vamos fazer assim? Quando eles voltarem, você se decide. "e eu também" – pensou Tenten.

***

-Sinto cheiro de sangue, Shikamaru! – era Kiba falando. – cinco cheiros alem do Sasuke estão se afastando desse cheiro de sangue!

-Quer dizer que eles acabaram de lutar e estão se afastando do local. Devemos ficar mais alertas no caso de terem posto armadilhas no caminho. – disse Kiba.

-Naruto, cuidado! – gritou Neji.

O garoto quase pisa numa armadilha. Porem, quando ele foi dar um passo, havia uma outra logo em seguida. Shikamaru o segurou com o Kage Mane no Jutsu.

-Naruto! Eu acabei de dizer pra você tomar cuidado! – ralhou Kiba.

Mas os outros não prestaram atenção. Eles estavam avaliando a armadilha.

-Essa armadilha é dupla. – disse Shikamaru. – ela é composta por duas linhas, sendo que uma é camuflada. Ótima para quem está com pressa.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Exatamente. Eles estão recuperando as forças depois daquela batalha. – depois de algum tempo de caminhada, eles chegaram perto de uma clareira, e, através do Byakugan, Neji viu que eles estavam lá. – Ótimo, agora ouçam o meu plano...

Shikamaru, Neji e Chouji ficaram num canto observando os quatro enquanto Kiba e Naruto ficaram escondidos para o contra-ataque.

-Onde está o Sasuke?

Neji usou o Byakugan.

-Parece que ele se encontra nesse barril...

-Ele está... Morto? – perguntou Chouji.

-Provavelmente não. Mas eu não consigo ver... Existe uma espécie de barreira que me impede de ver dentro dele. Mas eles não seriam loucos de matar Sasuke, parece que eles têm um grande interesse nele, e vivo.

-Parece que eles ainda não nos viram... – ia dizendo o Shikamaru quando um deles atirou uma kunai na direção deles. Então os três entraram na clareira. – nós nos entregamos! Não vamos atrás mais do Sasuke!

-Ah é? E pra que servem esses dois? – com uma linha, um cara de 3 pares de braços mostrou que Kiba e Naruto haviam sido pegos. Kiba soltou uma bomba de fumaça. – hahahahahaha vocês acham que com essa bombinha vão conseguir fugir? Essas linhas são mais fortes e mais finas do que qualquer coisa, ou seja, é difícil desvencilhar delas... Mas o que?

Assim que a fumaça se dissipou, pôde-se ver que Shikamaru utilizara o Kage Mane no Jutsu.

-Muito bem Kiba! Soube usar na hora certa a bomba de fumaça! Na verdade vocês estão encurralados agora! Agora entreguem o barril e ninguém sai ferido!

-De jeito nenhum! – disse a garota do time. – recebemos ordens de levar o Sasuke-sama até Orochimaru, e vamos obedecer esta ordem!

-Ok então! Chouji, pode atacar!

-Nippou Baika no Jutsu! – e ele atacou os 4. Shikamaru desfez o seu Jutsu. Porem os quatro conseguiram se desvencilhar. O mais gordo deles criou uma barreira de terra e os 5 ficaram presos nela.

-Tirem-nos daqui! – gritou Kiba.

-Não adianta, eles não vão nos tirar daqui tão cedo.

-Droga! Eu vou usar o meu novo Jutsu e... – começou a dizer Naruto, mas Neji o cortou.

-Fiquem quietos! Eles estão roubando nosso chakra!

-Que? – disseram os outros em coro.

-Pois é, parece que essa barreira não é feita só de terra, ela é feita também de chakra, e através dela eles estão roubando o nosso.

-Com ou sem chakra, eu irei quebrar essa barreira! – disse Kiba. E, pondo uma pílula na boca, gritou: - Tsuga!

Ele fez um rombo na barreira, sem conseguir quebrá-la, mas, rapidamente, a parede foi regenerando-se.

-Droga! Eu vou usar o meu Rasengan e... – Naruto foi formando a famosa bola de chakra em sua mão, mas logo ela foi desfeita.

-Parece que não tem jeito mesmo... Vou ter que apelar mais. Akamaru! Tome isso! – e deu uma pílula para o cachorro. Assim como na luta contra Naruto, Akamaru ficou vermelho. Ele se transformara numa copia do dono. – Gatsuga!

E os dois fizeram vários rombos, até no chão. Porem, eles foram se regenerando.

Shikamaru começou a avaliar os buracos e ficou na mesma posição que quando lutou contra Temari.

-Agora o outro vai meditar... – reclamou Naruto.

-Cale-se, Naruto. – disse Neji.

Foi então que Shikamaru se levantou.

-Eu quero falar com o chefe de vocês – gritou para os que estavam lá fora.

-Pra que? Vocês vão morrer mesmo... – disse o mais gordo.

-Nós não vamos mais atrás do Sasuke. – disse o garoto.

-Humpf, como se eu fosse cair nessa.

-Então deixe pelo menos um de nós sair. Deixe-me ir.

Neji ia ralhar com ele, mas se lembrou do que o garoto dissera antes deles irem. "também quero que saibam que, custe o que custar, eu sou responsável pela vida de vocês". Então tudo não passava de um plano.

-Do que você está falando Shikamaru? Cale essa boca!

-Cale a boca você, Naruto! – Chouji estava comendo salgadinho.

-E você, pare de comer! – gritou Kiba.

-Há, você é o líder? Que tipo de líder iria arriscar a vida dos companheiros para salvar a própria?

De repente, Shikamaru se virou para Kiba.

-Kiba, você poderia atacar a parede atrás do Chouji e do Neji?

-Do que você... Ah, agora entendi...

-Do que você está falando, Shikamaru?

-Tudo isso não passava de uma armação para ver a posição do inimigo. Kiba, por favor.

-Claro! Tsuga!

E ele atacou em vários pontos a parede atrás dos dois companheiros.

-Neji, acerte com uma kunai o ponto que demorar mais para se regenerar.

-Ok!

-Alguém pode me explicar?

-É muito simples: Shikamaru observou que quando Kiba atacava a parede, alguns pontos demoravam mais que os outros para se regenerar. Então ele percebeu que a barreira possuía um ponto onde a concentração de chakra é menor relacionado ao resto dela. E esse ponto é exatamente – e acertou a kunai num ponto onde ainda estava se regenerando. – aqui.

-Engraçado como o Shikamaru conseguiu descobrir tão rapidamente.

-Não tem naquela hora que o Shikamaru falou com eles? Era para saber a localização exata do inimigo. Ele concluiu que este ponto é exatamente o contrario de onde eles se encontram.

-Exato. E pelo visto, somente um taijutsu explosivo pode quebrar essa barreira.

-Espere aí... Um Taijutsu mais explosivo que o meu e do Akamaru só pode ser o do...

-Sim, do Chouji. Ele logo entendeu o meu plano e começou a comer para recuperar o chakra.

"Entendo, então não fui o único a perceber o plano do Shikamaru..." pensou Neji. "Talvez ele tenha percebido antes de mim."

-Agora, Chouji, acerte aquele ponto!

-Ok! Baika no Jutsu! – e quebrou a barreira de pedra. Logo, a mesma se desfez, e eles puderam ver que sobrara apenas um inimigo.

-Então ele ficou para que os outros ganhassem tempo... Interessante. – disse Kiba.

-Não, é mais provável que pensaram que ele fosse nos matar... Subestimaram os ninjas de Konoha. – disse Neji.

-Como é possível?! – o gorducho gritou. – Ninguém escapou com vida antes!

-Pois é, mas nós somos diferentes. – disse Shikamaru. – Agora, acho melhor alguém ir na frente enquanto os outros lutam contra ele...

-Eu fico – disse Chouji, indo em direção ao inimigo.

-Tem certeza Chouji? Não vai me dizer que...

-Sim, eu trouxe aquilo. Agora vão! – e deu uma pílula do soldado para cada um, inclusive Akamaru. E pegou para si mesmo uma espécie diferente de pílula.

Mais pra frente, Kiba perguntou:

-Podemos confiar em Chouji?

-Claro. Chouji e eu somos do mesmo time há tempos, então eu já sei as táticas dele. E outra, ele trouxe pílulas exclusivas do Clã Akimichi, sendo que cada uma delas possui um poder incrível. Porem como todo remédio forte, elas possuem efeitos colaterais, portanto eu espero que ele consiga vencê-lo apenas com a pílula verde. – disse Shikamaru.

Os quatro continuaram andando, porem perceberam que não tinha nenhuma armadilha.

-Pelo jeito acharam mesmo que ele ia acabar com a gente. Subestimaram-nos. – disse Neji.

-Bom, pelo menos teremos uma chance graças a esse descuido. Vou me transformar naquele cara gordo e darei um jeito de pegar o barril com o Sasuke dentro.

*******

Os outros 3 estavam andando quando chegou o outro (ou melhor, o Shikamaru).

-Já não era sem tempo! Você demorou muito para acabar com eles.

-Eu realmente estava com fome. – Shikamaru, imitando a voz do cara, lembrou do que ouvira enquanto estava na barreira.

-Esquece! Bom, pegue o barril. – o cara de 3 pares de braços, que estava segurando-o, disse.

-Claro.

Foi então que o de cabelo azul disse:

-Espere aí! Você não ia aceitar assim, sem mais nem menos! Você ia ficar resmungando! Você é um impostor!

Percebendo o erro, Shikamaru voltou ao normal.

-Pois é, eu não sabia desse detalhe.

O outro cara o prendeu com teias, e fez o mesmo com os outros. Naruto foi o ultimo, e antes utilizou o Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Ele caiu numa espécie de teia de aranha tamanho família.

Enquanto isso, Neji, que tinha sido preso num casulo, utilizou o Byakugan para estudar as teias.

"Interessante... Elas possuem chakra em seu interior, o que significa que é impossível quebrá-la com um ataque normal... Mas eu acho que consigo com meu Juuken."

Enquanto isso, os outros iam embora, e o cara de aranha ficou.

-Primeiro você, cara do Kage Bushin. Vou atacar um por um até descobrir qual deles é o verdadeiro.

Nesse meio tempo, Neji foi se soltando e aproveitou para soltar Kiba e Shikamaru.

Logo, só sobraram dois Narutos.

-Que interessante! Você conseguiu sobreviver até agora. Mas um de vocês é o verdadeiro, então não tem mais escapatória. Pelo menos eu pude me divertir até o final.

E acertou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas, para a surpresa dele, os dois sumiram. Naruto, o tempo todo, estava atrás da arvore.

-Muito esperto da sua parte, mas agora não tem mais escapatória... Nani? – Neji tentou acertar uma kunai nele. Porem, ele conseguiu desviar. – como foi que você...

-Só tem um jeito de "quebrar" chakra: com chakra! Eu apenas cortei com meu próprio chakra suas teias. – respondeu Neji. – "Acho que só eu posso com ele" – pensou. – gente, vão atrás do Sasuke! Eu cuido dele.

-Tem certeza, Neji? – perguntou Naruto.

-Tenho. Vocês se lembram do que o Iruka-sensei disse no enterro do Sarutobi?

**-Flashback-**

-Iruka-sensei... Por que as pessoas morrem em batalhas? – perguntou Naruto.

-Porque, se tem alguém ou alguma coisa que se ama, a gente quer proteger com todas as nossas forças. Sarutobi amava a todos dessa aldeia, e dizia que todos nós pertencemos à mesma família.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-Sasuke é um ninja de Konoha. É nosso dever trazê-lo de volta a aldeia. Ele está envolto pelas trevas nesse momento, portanto precisamos retirar esse desejo maligno por poder de dentro dele. E – e se virou para Naruto. – você tem os olhos melhores que os meus. Sasuke não é apenas um ninja para você, é seu amigo também. Portanto, é seu dever trazê-lo. Sem contar que você fez uma promessa, e pelo bem de todos, cumpra-a.

-Ok! – e se foi, junto com Kiba e Shikamaru.

-Você pelo jeito é o mais forte deles. – disse o inimigo.

-Sim. Meu nome é Neji Hyuuga. Qual seria o seu? – Neji se lembrou momentaneamente do que Sasuke lhe dissera durante a prova Chuunin: "Meu nome é Sasuke, mas a educação manda dizer o próprio nome antes de perguntar."

-Meu nome é Kidomaru. Não sei por que você perguntou, mas de qualquer jeito você vai morrer.

-Eu não posso morrer aqui. – Neji deu seu sorrisinho de sempre.

-É o que veremos.

Neji ativou o Byakugan.

Kidomaru jogou varias kunais em cima dele, mas Neji as desviou.

"espero que ele não perceba os meus truques" pensou.

Outra nuvem de kunais desceu até ele. Neji teve que usar o Kaiten desta vez.

-Agora você não vai conseguir escapar mais! Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – e conjurou uma enorme aranha.

A aranha soltou um casulo, e Kidomaru cortou-o, liberando varias aranhas.

-Kaiten! – gritou Neji. Porem era difícil se livrar das teias que vinham com elas. – então eu vou ter que atacá-las uma a uma! – e ficou na mesma posição que durante sua luta contra Naruto. – Técnica Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! E foi atacando uma a uma as aranhas.

Neji partiu pra cima do Kidomaru, usando o mesmo Jutsu, mas quando viu, Kidomaru havia usado um escudo.

-Você conseguiu quebrar meu escudo... Você é bem forte, se não tivesse usado, eu estaria morto agora.

-Como...?

-Essa substancia que eu faço as kunais não saem só da minha boca; ela sai de todos os poros do meu corpo.

Neji se afastou. "esse cara utiliza técnicas de longo alcance... Se eu me aproximar, é o meu fim. É melhor eu atacar de longe." Pensou.

Kidomaru voltou a atacá-lo com as aranhas e as kunais, e Neji continuou a desviar, mas três kunais o acertaram em cheio.

"Será que ele descobriu o meu ponto fraco?" pensou Neji. "Não, deve ser apenas coincidência."

De repente, ele vê uma flecha vindo até ele. Neji se escondeu atrás de uma arvore, e, graças a ela, conseguiu que a flecha não pegasse um ponto critico. A flecha parou no chão, derrubando tudo que estava na sua frente.

"Ela foi feita com a mesma substancia que as kunais" pensou Neji.

Então, quando ele menos esperava, veio outra flecha. Novamente ele desviara, porem pegou de raspão na sua barriga. Ferido, Neji continuou correndo, porem veio outra. "desta vez não tem como desviar. Então eu vou dar meu ultimo golpe com a ajuda desta." Pensou. A flecha o acertou bem no estomago, mas Neji juntou força o suficiente para colocar chakra na linha que estava na flecha que ele deduzira estar ligada ao corpo de Kidomaru. E acertou em cheio. Neji foi até o local que Kidomaru caia.

-Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Kidomaru.

-Você foi, de todos os que eu já lutei, o mais forte. Porem, eu não posso perder aqui. Eu fiz uma promessa para meus amigos, e eu hei de cumpri-la! E tem outra: a pessoa mais forte contra quem eu já lutei me disse: "Ao contrario de você, eu sou um fracassado." Todos confiam em mim, eu não posso perder a confiança deles. Naruto... Shikamaru... Kiba... Chouji... Eles apostaram as suas vidas nessa missão, porem nós iremos voltar vivos para a aldeia, e com o Sasuke ao nosso lado.

Kidomaru já havia morrido antes que Neji terminasse de responder. O garoto caiu no chão.

-Agora, amigos, é com vocês...

* * *

-Nani? Neji foi ferido? - gritou Tenten.

-Calma! nós iremos atrás deles.

-nós? então o que estamos esperando?

**Proximo episódio: Missão Rank A - a chegada dos Aliados.**

**

* * *

**

**Yo povo!**

**Gente me perdoeem pelo atraso, eu estava sem internet. **

**Mas agora, sem falta, eu irei postar normalmente.**

**Gente, eu tenho otimas noticias: esta fanfic vai virar uma Fanzini!**

**Por motivos de força maior (=preguiça) eu irei cortar a entrevista de hoje e irei explicar o q acontece com a Tenten.**

**Como vcs viram na nova descrição, ela está na duvida entre tres garotos: Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru.**

**Daonde surgiu o Shikamaru?**

**Irei lhes explicar...**

**tem um seriado que eu adoro chamado "Radio Livre de Roscoe", que é sobre 4 amigos q qrem ter voz no colegio. entre eles, tem uma menina, a Lily. dois dos garotos são seus amigos de infancia e o outro é um ingles q veio para a cidade deles.**

**Um dia, esse garoto ingles e Lily acabaram se beijando sem querer, e o pior eh q ela gosta de um de seus amigos e ele estava namorando outra menina.**

**Porem, eles acabam se apaixonando um pelo outro, mas acaba nao dando certo. Ele ficou no fim com outra amiga da Lily e ela ficou com outro garoto.**

**me baseei nessa historia para fazer a ultima parte da minha fanfic, mas o final talvez naum seja igual; voces vao poder escolher.**

**agora, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**MahhHyuuga: **Seja bem-vinda!

Obrigada pelo carinho, espero que goste deste tbm.

**SunaHikaru: **Olá minha linda!

Muito obrigada por ser a unica q se manteve fiel depois q eu tive uns problemas e tive q demorar pra postar os capitulos.

Voce deve ter detestado o q o Neji disse né? É que eu só quis brincar um pouco com ele =D

Sim, aconteceu o q vc acha q aconteceu. Foi o seguinte: qndo eu tava fzndo no papel, eu tinha chego nessa parte bm na pagina 69, entao eu acabei fzndo essa pequena "comemoraçãozinha". =P

Essa parte da promessa foi a minha favorita! Nossa, vc me fez lembrar meu namorado de Tobi no ABC, td vez q ele punha a mascara, ele pintava o 7! auhhuaahuauhaahuhuauh

Nossa tadinho do Chouji.. Entaum naum vai poder ler o resto, se naum vai ler spoiler (qr dizer, se estiver nessa parte ainda)

Vamos pensar assim: eh como se os personagens fossem atores, entendeu? Entaum eles naum podem ser como seus personagens =D

Espero q vc goste tbm deste capitulo!

**Bom, é isso.**

**Bjks e até o proximo!  
**


	11. Missão Rank A 2: chegam os aliados

**Olá Minna!**

**desculpem, mas eu tive uns problemas, mas a partir de agora vou tomar mais cuidado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Missão Rank A – chegam os aliados.**

-Tsunade-sama!

Ela olhou. Era o Gai-sensei.

-Eu quero saber como foi a operação do meu querido pupilo!

Ela sorriu.

-A operação foi um sucesso. Porem ele só vai poder fazer treinos leves até segunda ordem.

Gai-sensei suspirou, aliviado, porem chegou um medico ofegante.

-Tsunade-sama! Lee fugiu do hospital!

Os dois foram correndo até o quarto onde Lee estava.

-Ele fugiu durante a noite, pois já é bem cedo...

-E pelo jeito saiu com pressa...

-Por quê?

-Porque ele levou minha garrafa de sake ao invés do remédio que eu fiz pra ele!

-Ah não! Ele não pode tomar bebida alcoólica!

-Por quê?

-Porque ele se torna muito agressivo! Teve uma vez que nós fomos comemorar quando ele aprendeu a usar a Lótus, porem ele confundiu meu copo de sake com o copo dele de água. Ele tomou só um golinho... Mas quando dei por mim ele tinha acabado com o restaurante! Ele tem algo que é conhecido como punhos bêbados.

*******

Alguém bate na porta da Tenten, e ela vai abrir. Era Temari.

-O que você quer aqui?

-Calma, Tenten. Eu vim em paz. Tsunade-sama me pediu para ir ajudar os seus amigos, e eu preciso levar um Chuunin. Porem, eu não conheço nenhum, então perguntei se poderia te levar e você me mostrar um Chuunin.

-Sim... Eu conheço uma, e das boas. Vamos, a casa dela é aqui perto.

E foram até a casa da dita cuja.

-A Konan está? – Tenten perguntou para quem deveria ser a mãe dela.

-Sim... Eu irei chamá-la. – e foi para dentro. Em instantes, trouxe a melhor amiga da Tenten, um pouco confusa.

-O que houve?

Temari respondeu:

-Bom, um dos Genins dessa aldeia fugiu, e 4 Genins mais um Chuunin foram atrás dele, porem precisam de reforços. Tsunade-sama me pediu para ajudá-los, porem necessito da ajuda de um Chuunin. Então fui até a casa da Tenten e perguntei se ela conhecia algum que poderia ir conosco nessa missão. Não se preocupe – ela acrescentou ao ver a cara da garota. – eu vim em paz desta vez.

-Ah sim... Então eu irei com vocês.

Konan as levou onde estavam Gaara e Kankuro.

-Essa é a Chuunin que vai conosco? Não gostei dela... – disse Gaara.

-Ele vai também? Não gostei dele... – Konan retrucou.

-Disk-pernas? – Tenten deixou bem claro que não gostava do garoto.

-Yoshi! Agora nós vamos!

E os outros a seguiram.

*******

-Konoha Senppu!

Naruto, que estava prestes a ser atacado, reconheceu o ataque do Lee.

-Você? – ele perguntou ao garoto.

-Quem é você? – perguntou o rival do Naruto.

-A besta verde de Konoha... Rock Lee!

No mesmo instante, o barril em que o Sasuke estava se abriu.

-Sasuke! – gritou Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, vai atrás dele! – e levantou o polegar. – você fez a mesma pose que o Gai-sensei quando disse que ia trazer o Sasuke de volta à Sakura. E quando você faz essa pose, você cumpre uma promessa! Vá atrás do Sasuke, eu cuido dele.

-Até parece que eu vou deixar você ir! Volte!

Mas Lee barrou o caminho.

-Já disse: o seu adversário sou eu!

-Humpf, já que não tem jeito...

Lee foi chutá-lo, porem Kimimaru desferiu o ataque com seus ossos.

"Que coisa estranha... Ele se protegeu com as vértebras!

Kimimaru sorriu.

-Minha Kekkei Genkai faz com que eu tenha muito mais ossos que o normal. Um ser humano comum tem 236 ossos, porem eu tenho muito mais e posso criá-los e retira-los do meu corpo quando eu quiser.

-Entendo... Espere um pouco! – Lee disse antes que Kimimaru o atacasse. – está na hora do meu remédio!

Lee o tomou e se sentiu meio tonto.

*******

-Olhem! É o Chouji! – gritou Tenten.

Chouji estava encostado numa arvore, aparentemente inconsciente.

-Eu fico! Vão! – disse Konan. – Tenten, algo me diz que Neji está em perigo. Cuide dele.

Tenten se assustou, mas continuou com os irmãos da areia. Mais pra frente, encontraram Neji. Assim como Konan dissera, ele estava inconsciente também.

-Vão! Eu cuido do Neji. Tragam todos de volta a aldeia!

E os três se foram. Tenten abraçou o corpo do amado com todas as suas forças.

"Agora é com vocês..."

*******

Lee retomou a consciência. Quando ele deu por si, Kimimaru estava com estranhas marcas pelo corpo.

-O que aconteceu comigo?

-De repente você ficou meio zonzo. Bom, isso não importa agora.

E o atacou.

"Só tem um jeito..." pensou Lee. E começou a desamarrar as fitas de seus braços. Dos 8 portões, como eu acabei de me recuperar, acho que só serei capaz de abrir 1, mas eu tenho que tentar."

-Portão Inicial aberto!

E prendeu o Kimimaru nas fitas.

-Lótus secundaria!

Porem, Kimimaru desferiu o ataque com os ossos. Lee, como já era de se esperar, logo sentiu os efeitos colaterais.

"e agora?" pensou.

-Esse é o fim!

Porem, uma barreira de areia apareceu do nada e salvou Lee do ataque.

-Quem são você?

-Aliados de Konoha... Os Shinobis da Areia!

-Hum... Você deve ser o Gaara do deserto, acertei?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Vamos ver se a sua força faz jus a sua fama...

E o atacou com ossos. Porem o escudo de areia o protegeu.

-Então essa é a sua famosa defesa? – Kimimaru se transformara, assim como Kidomaru. E retirou a própria coluna vertebral, utilizando-a como chicote, e lançou-a na direção de Gaara, mas este fez uma armadura para que o chicote não chegasse até ele. Porem Kimimaru a quebrou. Gaara fez com que aparecesse uma areia movediça embaixo de Kimimaru.

-Você vai ficar com uma enorme pressão sobre seu corpo – disse ele – então será impossível você voltar à superfície.

Porem, de repente uma floresta de ossos apareceu por baixo da terra. Gaara fez uma nuvem de areia pra ele e Lee.

-Ufa, ainda bem que acabou... – disse o garoto, mas quando olharam para trás, Kimimaru apareceu para atacá-los, porem escorreu sangue de sua boca. Ele havia morrido.

Vendo que o perigo havia passado, os dois voltaram para o chão.

-Pelo visto ele estava doente... Mas você não estava lutando do mesmo jeito que no Exame Chuunin.

-É que... Nossa luta me deixou com seqüelas... Eu tive que ser operado para voltar a lutar.

-Entendo... Agora vamos.

* * *

-Todos voltaram? - perguntou Tsunade

-Sim, todos estão bem. Chouji e Neji foram gravemente feridos, mas estão em cirurgia. Se Deus quiser, vai dar tudo certo. O resto está fora de perigo.

**Proximo Episodio: Missão Cumprida!**

**

* * *

**

**Bom, é isso.**

**Gostaram?**

**Espero que sim, porque eu terminei as pressas xD**

**Descubram no proximo capitulo o desfecho dessa missão.**

**Agradecimentos a Mah Hyuga, e querida, naum eh agora q vcs vaum decidir, vai ser mais pro final**

**Bom, eh isso**

**fui!**


	12. Gomenasai

Gomenasai

Gente, infelizmente eu irei cancelar esta fanfic, pelo motivo de eu ter modificado muito a historia em relação a original, que está com meu namorado para fazer a fanzine. Agradeço o carinho de tds e esperem um pouco, pois logo irei postar a historia novamente.

Beijos a tds ^^


End file.
